Through Slytherin Eyes
by momorocks101ful
Summary: Cruel and dainty, she was his polar opposite. She has never met someone who can get himself in as much trouble as he did. Read what she saw through her Slytherin eyes as it turned from hatred to friendship then love.Harry Potter/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers out there in the universe.**

**I have not written in a long time and have been helping new writers of stories while I was getting interested in new categories which one of them as Harry Potter which I am now in love with. I also am in the writing mood and if I don't get a lot of reviews for the first I don't' know five chapters I will take it down and go into writer hibernation.**

**My Oc's Profile is one my page so are some pictures.**

**Warnings: There will be some Golden Trio and Gryffindor bashing in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does (Lucky woman (-_-))**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**January 21, 1980**

_Click-click-click-click_

_Heels met marble as a frantic Healer ran across the hallway and into the master bedroom. She quickly opened the door and was greeted with the sound of a screeching pregnant woman on a humongous bed, a yelling man next to her and a few other Healers standing in front of them trying to calm them down._

"_GAHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU HENRYYYYYY!GAHHHHHH!" A young woman in her late 20's with long black hair howled as she pained from another contraction. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"_

_The man scowled at her and switched his gaze to the huddle of Healers._

"_Well DO SOMETHING!" Henry commanded pointing towards his bellowing wife. "Help her or so help me, I will have you fired!" _

_The Healer's scrambled as they crowded around her._

"_Jensen do you have the water and towel?" One healer asked the one that rushed in._

"_Oh...ah…yes," She handed her the pitcher and the towel._

"_GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" The pregnant woman roared. Sweat glistening off her body, her hair stuck to her head. She started to look around the room desperately._

"_Alright," One Healer spoke. "PUSH!"_

"_GAHHH!" The pregnant woman tried but it was useless._

"_PUSH!" The healer uttered looking her into the eye. Another dabbing her forehead with a towelette._

"_GAHHHH!" She cried sweating more and grabbing her husband's hand almost breaking it. Despite how hard he tried to get her to release her hand she would not give it up._

"_PUSH!"_

"_GAAAAH-" But her cries were never received once the cries of a new born child were heard. Born January 21, 1980 weighing 6 pounds with little strands of black hair there was nothing wrong with the baby besides the fact that it was unhealthy pale but overall it was a healthy newborn infant._

"_Good job, Lucille you gave me a…heiress." Henry snatched the baby form the Healer's arm and walked towards to his panting wife at the beginning of the bed. Only Lucille could see that her husband was disappointed when she gave birth to a girl not a boy._

"_Her name will be Madeline Diana Kerian." Lucille muttered finally catching her breath. She took the baby from her husband. Once the baby was in her arms, she looked up at her mother with sparking purple eyes. _

"_Congratulations __she__ is a beautiful baby." The Healers rose and excited the room giving the new family a time to recognize each other._

_Lucille, once they left, eyes began to drop until she could no longer hold them up. "Take her to her nursery."_

_Henry nodded take his child from the sleeping woman's arm. "MINNY!"_

_A poof was heard a house elf appeared and looked at Henry with a weakening gaze. "Yes, " _

"_Take Madeline to her room."_

"_Yes, " She took the baby from his arms and walked down the hall to nursery._

_She placed the baby in its crib and looked at it curiously. The baby looked back at it the with the same look. _

"_How strange?" She commented and apparated, not noticing the purple eyes following her every move._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so how did you like it<strong>

**Please Read and Review and tell me anything I have to change or if you like it or not._  
><em>I actually had no intention of writing a new story but there really where no stories the were there was a Harry Potter and Icy Slytherin OFC the way I thought it could be done**

**Luv Ya,**

**Momo  
><strong>

**Please Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers out there and in the universe.**

**I was so excited for this new story that I wrote another chapter in the meantime so it can attract readers. I hope it is liked because I put a lot work into the character and please help me if any characters are OOC. Just review for criticism or comments or suggestion or even request to include your OC into the story because I would love to.**

**Warnings: There will be some Golden Trio bashing in this story and some Ginny too and overall Gryffindorr hatred for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. My stupid computer would not let me put the pictures on my profile some here they are**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Madeline Diana Kerian,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

(The Second Page says-)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

* * *

><p>I read the letter over and over again till it was permanently etched into my mind I was <em>finally<em> going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the day I was waiting for since I turned eleven. Mother and Father seemed quite proud once I received my letter:

"_Madeline, dear, come down here we have something to show you." My mother's voice echoed throughout the halls._

_I place down my book, a series of poems that were written by a dark witch, and a rose from my bed._

_I walked down the grand staircase and entered the 2__nd__ floor sitting room where I had heard my mother's call. There my Mother and Father sat on their chairs facing the empty fireplace._

"_Yes, Mother" I curtsied and walked towards her and stood by her side._

"_Madeline, dear we have received a letter from…Hogwarts. It is a school that will teach you from now on." She placed a hand on my shoulder and handed me an envelope with an interesting seal. 'Does that mean no more tutors?' I thought as I took the letter from her hand. _

_I already knew as much I could about Hogwarts from previous discussions, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__ is a British wizarding boarding school teaching __magical__ arts located in Scotland. _

_The castle is in the mountains near a loch. _

_The motto of the school is: __"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"__, which is Latin for __never tickle a sleeping __dragon__._

_There are about a thousand students attending Hogwarts at on time._

_ Students are __Sorted__ into four houses: __Gryffindor__, __Hufflepuff__, __Ravenclaw__, and __Slytherin__ based on the qualities and aspirations of the student. Students are rewarded with points for good behavior, Quidditch match victories, and correct answers to questions, and points are taken away for wrong actions like breaking a rule. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the __House Cup__._

_I looked at my Mother with a questioning look. "May I, read it?"_

"_Of course, dear, now run along your father and I have some things to discuss." My mother gave me a small smile as tread out the door._

_Once I was in the sanctuary of my room I carefully opened the envelope and read the letter slowly and then I sat on my bed a read it again and that was what I did most of the day._

"Madeline!" I heard my mother call me. I stuffed my letter into my skirt pocket. I was wearing a pale pink blouse with a blue tie and a matching skirt. I had brown Mary Jane's and a messenger bag. I fixed my ink black hair into two ponytails with flower scrunches and flower barrettes.

"Coming Mother," I rushed out of my room and down the hall to the Main fireplace.

"Now my dear you know the rule," My mother handed me the Floo Powder. "Say it nice and clearly," I stepped into the fireplace. "Do you have your list?"

"Yes Mother" I responded patting my skirt pocket.

"DO you have your galleons?" My mother backed up from the fire place and crossed her arms.

"Yes Mother. May, I go know?" I looked at her. I tried not to look impatient it was one of my greatest flaws a short list of course.

"OH! Yes" My mother clapped her hands as if realizing something super discovery.

"Diagon Alley" I shouted dropping the Floo Powder.

"Wait don't go to Knocktu-" But she was too late I had already arrived in a fireplace at Leaky Caldron.

"Oh drat I didn't hear what she said, oh well." I exited the fireplace and the pub and walked down the street avoiding crowds and entered Flourish and Blotts. I strode straight towards the shopkeeper and tapped on the counter looking up because I was much shorter

"Ahh Miss. Kerian, how may I assist you today?" The shopkeeper smiled but I did not return it and handed him my letter.

"I am to go to Hogwarts this year it I was told to buy these books may I have them at this time?" I asked impatiently tapping my foot.

"Um… certainly." The shop keeper disappeared for a few moments before reappearing with a stack of books levitated by his side.

"Here you go and that will be-" I handed the shop keeper a couple of galleons and put the books in my bag (it was magically extended so that I could fit about a house in here) and walked out the door without another word.

"What a strange girl?" I heard him mutter before I walked down to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and got my robe.

I waited for a while to be fitted lucky I was never punctured by that blasted pin. But my mother did prepare me for this trip knowing I had been to Diagon Alley with her many time before. She had asked for silkier robes more comfortable in my opinion and a snugger hat of course my dragon hide gloves were the most expensive. So I got that all by paying a few galleons for extra additions.

I walked down to Ollivander's Wand Shop (Making Fine Wands sine 382 B.C.) I opened the door hearing the usual ringing of a bell as I entered the shop. Wand boxes covered the place walls all around.

I circled and looked at all the wands how peculiar-

"Miss," I switched my observation to an old man with pale silver eyes. "What would you need, Miss Kerian?"

"Does it not seem obvious, Mr. Ollivander, that I would enter a Wand Shop…_to buy a wand_?" I asked lifting one of my eyebrows.

"That would make sense won't it," he laughed awkwardly and blushed. He looked at a wall and pulled out a wand box. "Here you go why don't you give this a wave?"

I did and one for the glass windows broke. "No,no not this one!" He took it from my hand and looked around. Grabbing his ladder he grabbed another box opened it and handed it to me.

"This one, give it a go." I flicked it and sent a flame shooting to the end of the hallway.

"Oh no!" He jumped from the ladder snatched the wand from my hand and ran down the hallway in which I sent the flame.

I waited several minutes for him to come back. It was about a while when I started seriously thinking about leaving, mother expected me home before supper.

"This is one of the simplest yet complex wands in the shop." Mr. Ollivander peeked out of the hallway and handed me a dusty box. He lifted the cover and there was a greyish/white wand.

"Dogwood- it contain a dragon heartstring, hard runespoor fang and specks of crystal. All packed into one wand." He handed it to me. No matter how many contents of the wand he listed it was surprisingly light like feather and fit nicely in my hand. "Come on wave it."

And I did nothing happened but something lax landed on my check I wiped it off and examined it.

It was snow and as I discovered this it begun to lightly snow in the shop.

Soft not cold and comforting, something I have never experienced before.

I was suddenly aware that it was getting late and I been here for a while.

"Why thank you Mr. Ollivander but I must be going now." I took the wand and gave him his pay.

"Goodbye!" Mr. Ollivander called after me as I walked quickly (_Ladies never run!_ Says my Mother) back to Leaky Caldron.

* * *

><p>As steeped out the fireplace I took a breather in relief as I realized I was early.<p>

"Madeline" I heard my father's thick and deep voice come from my left.

I turned to face him, gave him a 'smile' and curtsied. "Hello Father how was work."

"Where were you?" He asked ignoring my question.

"I was getting my school things mother had to attend a tea party with the pure witches and she sent me to Diagon Alley, Father" I answered my eye contact never leaving his.

"Don't leave without telling me again, how do you think people would react if they knew my daughter was sneaking out." He hardened his gaze. 'Technically, I did not sneak out mother knew where I was.' I thought but nodded.

"You may be excused" My father waved his hand and turned his attention back to the Daily Prophet in his hand.

I quickly scrambled out of the room and into my own. There, I dropped my bag and removed my shoes on fell on my bed.

"Mmme" I called muffled since I was faced downward on my pillow. I heard a PoP.

"Yes, Miss Kerian" Minny, my personal house elf, replied.

"Get me a slice of your banana pie." I instructed.

"Yes, Miss Kerian" Minny the poofed away and returned with a dish a fork and a slice of pie.

I took the plate and waved her away. 'This is going to be an exciting year.'

* * *

><p>"Come along Madeline we don't want you to be late" Mother rushed me past the Muggles as I ran behind her with my cart.<p>

I had my hair down in a large white ribbon. I was wearing a short dark gray gothic dress layered in white ribbons. It also had a matching sweater that has puffy, short sleeves. I had frilly white socks and black Mary Janes.

A bunch of Muggle women giggle in delight when the saw that I had passed by.

"Filthy muggles…" I heard her mutter under her breath as one rushed past her almost making her drop her things. In my mind I sneered.

We walked up to the platform 9 and 10. I looked at my ticket. It said 9 ¾ how bizarre but I am a witch I should **not** be surprised.

I saw a group of red heads heading this way. Ugghhh Weasleys their family is a shame to the pureblood Wizarding world. But trailing behind them I saw a boy with untidy jet-black hair, and startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes. He was "small and skinny," with a thin face and knobbly knees, he also wore round-rimmed glasses.

I sort of gaped at his appearance but that ended in a flash when I felt my mother push me towards column.

"Let's go Madeline I don't feel likeyou letting being late today. You only have 10 minutes!" I looked at the column and took a deep breath and ran in the column reappearing in a different station I turned the corner and saw the biggest and most beautiful train I have ever seen.

'WOW!' I thought but I kept my face still and pushed my cart to the entrance of the train.

"Madeline, dear," I turned to my mother to see her smiling a crying at the same time. She bent down her lips grazed my ear.

"I am going to miss you," She whispered.

'NO you won't'

"I don't care whichever house you get in you will always be my daughter" She confirmed.

'You need me to get into Slytherin if I don't Ravenclaw if it is Gryffindor or Hufflepuff you will disown me'

"I love you"

'…'

"I love you too, Mother" Mother circled her arms around me and gave me a tight hug I tensed a bit but soon relaxed yet the moment was gone as she ended the hug and kissed my check.

"Goodbye, Mother." I entered the train, waved to her and went to find a compartment.

"Maddie, over here!" I looked down to see a familiar head protruding from a compartment door.

I opened it and saw my 'friends' Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy ,Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Pansy" I sat in between Draco and Blaise.

"A few million," Pansy laughed at her own joke and looked me over. "What a cute outfit you have on why did you not come in your robes?" she asked.

"I was going to change but-"

"_Meowwww…"_ I looked at my cat carrier and was stumped. "Now where is he?"

"AHHHH!" Pansy shrieked and jumped up falling on Crabbe and Goyle.

"There you are Animi-felis, I was wondering where you went." I patted my lap and the ghost cat strut or some I say slithered on to my lap.

"That 'cat' of yours is really creepy, I suggest you get an owl instead. They are more pristine than a ghost cat" Draco commented trying to pet him but Animi-felis hissed in response.

"If you don't like him you can leave, Draco" I said crossing my arm and slightly glaring at my best friend.

I switched my gaze to the compartment door when I heard it open.

"Anything for the trolley, dearies"An old witch appeared at the door of the compartment a trolley full of candy in front of her.

"I will have a Chocolate Frog and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, please" I asked handing her some galleons after everyone else got there treats.

"You only buy those to patronize us." Blaise crossed his arms, looked out the window while chewing on a Licorice wands.

"Seriously you get that good ones while we get the bad ones." Pansy huffed and Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement.

I opened it and ate one. "Hmmmm cinnamon." I tried my best to stress the fact that I got a good one.

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes while Pansy giggled and reached for one herself.

"Yuck, Black Pepper" Pansy spit it out and cringed, her tongue sticking out. 1 Madeline, 0 Pansy.

I pocketed my treats and I closed my eyes trying to relax. Not knowing when I fell asleep my head dropped onto Draco shoulder…

* * *

><p>When I woke up,<p>

The first thing I saw was Pansy glaring at me but she quickly covered it up with a smile.

"We will be there in a few minutes so I suggest you change," She proposed. I stood up yawned and grabbed my clothes making my way to the beginning of the train.

Before I left I made sure everything was right and tidy:

Black tie. Check

Black vest. Check

Black robes. Check

Black skirt. Check

White button down shirt. Check

I glanced at my reflection and returned to the compartment.

By the time we arrive it was already nightfall.

"FIRIST YER'S THIS WAY, COME ON NOW FIRST YER'S!" I jumped of the train steps and walked towards the one who spoke: A giant man.

"Oh look it's a huge oaf to greet us." Draco whispered to us. Pansy laughed, Crabbe and Goyle did a sort of grunt/shaking shoulders, Blaise crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes.

I saw the giant man look at one of the students say something but I could not make it out.

"Alright now this here way into the boats, follow me." He turned around and we all followed him to a loch where we got into boats. Me, Pansy, Draco and Blaise.

Once we saw the castle I was briefly surprised by want I saw. It was a huge castle glistened by sparking lights. There was steam coming out of one tower and stairs that lead the way. It was so beautiful magnificent in its own way.

"WOW!" I gasped but quickly shut up and looked away as everyone in the boat brought there gaze to me.

* * *

><p>We walked up the steps, Pansy and I, she was talking about something while I gawked at the paintings and medieval architecture.<p>

Once at the top I saw a face I recognized from pictures, Minerva McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said in a supreme voice. "Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and be welcomed by your fellow classmates but before that you must be sorted into a house. There is Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

I saw her glance at Draco who nodded. Pansy and I also straightened up at this statement to show we were ready for the task.

She began to explain how 'you house is your family' and the House Cup system but then I tuned her out all ready knowing what would be said.

I heard and croak and looked at my feet there sat a green speckled toad. Pansy shrieked and walked back.

"Trevor!" A boy pushed the crowd and claimed his pet. "Sorry," He muttered looking at me and McGonagall.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She looked at us one more time before turning around and entered a different door.

"So the rumors were true…" Drawled a familiar voice from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I dedicate this chapter to all the awesome people in the world who put my story as a favorite, on story alert and a special thanks to Valeria Snape who reviewed I dedicate most this chapter to that amazing girl.<strong>

**I would like to say I probably won't update until Thursday I have regents exams so I will be busy but I hope you liked this story so far I tried to shape Madeline's character the best I could make sure she is not too Mary-Sue.**

**So if you love being human or not what evers.**

**Read my story and Review.**

**Please for the children (0.o)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello reader of the world and others...I...guess,**

**ALSO IMPORTANT READ:**

**If I don't get a lot of feedback for this chapter then I will take it off because I don't know if a lot of people like it or not and I just want to know.**

**I also got the book back from my friend (She borrowed it) so know I am going to go from the movie version and the story plot. I will mix it together. SO if your wonder why I have part when it movie verse don't ask if you read this.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Valeria Snape who reviewed for my story and keep me updating for my story.**

**Thank you to all who favorite and alerted. You ROCK! (0x0)**

**I also have a beta reader now to edit my story.**

* * *

><p><em>McGonagall cleared her throat. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She looked at us one more time before turning around and entered a different door.<em>

"_So the rumors were true…" Drawled a familiar voice from behind._

* * *

><p>I turned from the doors to see Draco eying the boy with unruly hair. He had a smug smile one and was leaning against the banister, so were Goyle and Crabbe.<p>

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He finished. 'What the flipping boy-who-lived?' I looked at knobbly knees in shock. 'This kid was the one who saved the wizarding world…no it can't be like if this is true I am a fairy princess!'

I wasn't the only one in shock the whole class was now looking at each other, murmuring and gasping in shock. I am glad I wasn't the only one. I looked at Pansy.

"You knew this, too?" I asked her. Pansy was one to gossip she gets it from her mother. I was her only 'best friend' besides Millicent Bulstrode and she would always come to me with gossip and news that I never remembered. She nodded and crossed her arms.

"Yeah some other first year came is saying "Did you hear Harry Potter is on the train?"" She retold sardonically in a high voice. "We wanted to check it out but you were sleeping but we knew you would kick our butt if we didn't bring you."

"This Crabbe and Goyle," he introduced nodding to the two. "And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He walked up to Potter looking him in the eye. I rolled my eyes. 'What is up with this guy and dramatic entrances? I feel as though I have heard that line before'

Weasley snorted.

"What think my name funny, do you?" Draco asked glaring at the redhead. "I don't even have to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe you must be a _Weasley_." His said the shameful name with disgusted. He switched his attention back to Potter.

"You must know that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go…making friend with the wrong sort" He held out his hand in suggestion. "'I can help you there."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort myself thanks" Potter rejected his friendship! Well, I can see already there are going to be problems. Professor McGonagall returned and tapped Draco on the back so he moved back to his previous spot but not without glaring briefly at Potter.

"We are ready for you now." Professor McGonagall pulled open the door wide.

The entrance hall was large in comparison to Muggle household, not that I have ever seen one. The ceiling was looked so high you had to tilt you head back, torches covered the stone walls. We followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Hundreds of voices surround us, the rest of the school was facing us probably hoping for us to hurry up since we were taking so long. There were thousands of candles in mid air and four long tables holding students. There were golden plates and goblets. In front of all of this was a long table where the teacher's sat.

Potter was pushed into me and almost made me collapse on one of the students sitting.

"Watch yourself, Potter!" I sneered and pushed him back into his Weasley friend. I can see he has already picked up the trait of rudeness. I fixed my hair, lifted my head higher, my nose in the air, and carried on.

I already knew how they sorted the students from research but it was amusing to hear what others had to say.

"My brother told me we had to fight a dragon."

"No it was a troll, stupid!"

"I heard it is some sort of test, I think my brother Fred said it hurt a lot."

"I bet he was joking."

Their ideas were idiotic what would they test us on if , in front of the whole school, if we had not learned any magic yet I mean what could me possibly do? I looked around to see everybody was nervous and terrified.

What pansies. Even Pansy was nervously looking around. I sighed. The only one I saw calm was this girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth. She was speaking in a hushed tone reflecting all the spells she would use,

I slowed down until we were in pace with each other.

"So you know a lot of spells?" I asked curiously tilting my head to the side.

"Of course I had to be ready with intellect." She said it as though everybody else was supposed to do the same thing.

"Well it is nice to meet you, my name is Madeline Diana Kerian, pureblood." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Likewise, Hermione Granger, muggleborn" She smiled at me and shook my hand.

At that moment I quickly released her hand, lucky a few people behind me screamed and it seemed like I was startled by the sound.

The kids around me gasped and I looked behind me to see about 20 ghost pass through the walls. Outline in white and semi-transparent the floated across the hall speaking to each other as if they were used to our shocked and surprised reactions.

They seemed to be arguing about another ghost named Peeves.

One ghost in ruffs and tights seemed to finally notice us.

One ghost, Fat Friar gasped "New students," he did not even wait for our response. "About to be sorted…hmmm?"

Few of us replied but only by nodding with large eyes, me not being included since I have know Animi-felis was a spiritual presence feline so I am quite used to this type of behavior. "Hope to see you are in Hufflepuff, my old house you know" he said holding his hand to the place where his heart would be.

"Come along, the sorting ceremony is about to start," Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared in front of us. "Into a line now." She instructed.

Feeling the seed of nervousness began to grow in my stomach I did a she told, and caught up to Pansy standing in behind of her and in front of a boy with sandy hair.

We were lead up to face the other students.

Among the students there were ghost sitting on, in, at the table.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outdoors. I read that in Hogwarts, A History" I heard Hermione whisper.

So I also like many other students looked up and saw a smooth black ceiling sprinkled with glistening lights.

It would seem as though there was no roof but that was magic.

I heard a thump as Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool and a very old wizarding hat on top of it. If I wore something like that in my house, my mother would have a field day.

Everyone stared at it so I did too. There was a pregnant pause where no one spoke, not a sound in the air, when the hat twitched.

It twitched, suddenly.

A wrinkled near the brim of the hat opened wide like the mouth of a puppet.

The flippin' hat began to sing? I probably had the most confused face right know.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap<p>

(AN: I know you skipped the song so go back and read it again!)

The whole hall sprang into applause once the hat finished. I clapped too but it was more of an I-hate-that-guy-but-I-want-to-be-polite-so-I-will-clap clap.

A few kids sighed in relief. Those who suggested ideas were moping the corner. I knew trying on a hat would calm their nerves a bit. Yet it was still in front of the school.

The Sorting Hat's descriptions of Slytherin "those cunning folk," "Use any means to achieve their ends," fit me perfectly.

Professor McGonagall was holding a long roll of parchment.

"I will call your name," she said. "You will then come up and sit on the stool."

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A blushing girl with blonde hair in pigtails scrambled out of group and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. It was so big in fell over her eyes.

There was a pause.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting hat shouted.

The table covered in back and yellow cheered joyfully.

While Hannah walked over to her new house the large ghost waved happily to her.

"Bones, Susan"

From then on the line got shorter as more kids were sorted into their house. Millicent was the first Slytherin. The mudblood I spoke to…Granger was in Gryffindor. I would have sworn she would have ended up into the Ravenclaw house. Her mouth during the whole time was throwing up knowledge.

"Kerian, Madeline"

Show time.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked up to the stool. I tried my best to act like I owned the world. I fixed my skirt as I sat on the stool. When the hat was placed on my head it was too big and fell over my eyes.

"… Well I see you are a quiet one," I heard a gruff voice say into my head. If anyone had seen my eyes they would have noticed they tripled in sized, yet I did move a bit as if something was poking my arse.

"...hmmm very smart indeed sounds like Ravenclaw... (*snorts*). No open feeling of kindness, so that is a no Hufflepuff, it is defiantly not for you… oh, Pureblood, very good... Cunning... Clever... Ambitious yet you are brave and highly courageous but you are overly cunning and slick/sly your Slytherin out weights you Gryffindor so... I'll say... SLYTHERIN! …SLYTHERIN!"

I let out a deep breath I did not know I had been holding and 'smiled' like it was no big deal. I walked out to the end of the Slytherin table and sat near the Great Hall doors.

Neville Longbottom (The boy with the toad) fell on his way to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor, 'Was the Sorting Hat mental?' after a long time. On his way down he even left with the hat still on his head!

Draco when his name was called swaggered forward to the stool. The hat barely touched his head before screaming, "Slytherin!" Draco came and joined Crabbe, Goyle and I. He looked pleased with the hat's results.  
>"Congratulations on getting in to the house of your choice." I said looking at Draco.<p>

"Thanks how come you took so long I thought you would never come down." He looked at me curiously taking a seat on my right.

"The hat was briefly viewing about something but it is nothing to worry about I am here aren't I?" I asked rhetorically ending the conversation.

There were fewer kids now.

Theo got sorted with us and but sat closer to High Table. Even though he was far I saw him sneak me a smile in which I returned with a nod.

Pansy was a Slytherin too. 'Not a surprise.' She skipped to where I was sitting and gave me a hug. I looked at her strangely before rolling my eyes. "Yayy! We are all together, not like it wasn't expected, so isn't that great!" She smiled and pranced around the table and she sat in front of me gazing love struck at Draco like always.'

A pair of twin girls went up, "Patil" and "Patil"…finally the one everyone was waiting for was "Potter, Harry"

As soon as Professor McGonagall spoke Potter's name whispers broke out.

"Potter as in the boy who lived?"

"Harry Potter the savior?"

The hall had all their eyes looking at him when the hat was placed on his head.

Then we waited.

And waited some more.

And waited a bit more.

Finally, the hat spoke up…"Gryffindor!" I sighed shaking my head expected.

He took of the hat and seemed quite relieved. He looked oblivious to the fact that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. He walked unsteadily to the Gryffindor's table. The Weasley twins were chanting, "We got Potter!"

There were four people left now.

A Gryffindor, Thomas, Dean.

A Ravenclaw, Turpin, Lisa.

Weasley, who became a Gryffindor who knows how.

And Blaise who made a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll, took the Sorting Hat and stool away.

I suddenly realize how long they were making us wait to eat no wonder the higher grades were being impatient.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, got up and spoke. He wore crescent glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and mustache.

"Welcome!" He opened his arms, bleaming.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we began I have a few words to say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank You!"

* * *

><p>"So that is our headmaster…interesting." I watched as he sat back down at his place in the High Table.<p>

"I know right," Draco whispered next to me. "My mother would have taken me to Durmstrang Institute if it was not so far away from home."

The dishes in front of us were suddenly piled with food. There were roast chicken and beef, pork and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled and roasted potatoes, fries, pudding, peas and carrots, gravy and other delicious meals.

As everyone dug in I took my favorite meal: Bacon and steak with both type of potatoes.

It was made to such perfection that the meal was mouthwatering. I watched with a questioning look as a ghost took place next to Draco who seemed very uncomfortable.

I tried to contain my amusement by focusing on cutting up my steak without gazing up. I took sips of pumpkin juice from my cup and looked forward.

It seemed as though everyone was in a race to clean the plates so they were emptied easily leaving them licked clean. Then the desserts appeared. Mountains of ice cream on every flavor possible, pies, and doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, brownies and lemon square galore

I helped myself to a slice of banana pie and took a bite, 'Not as good as Minny's though'. I let took a few lemon square and spoons of ice cream not without adding some strawberries on top of course.

"Wow you seem to be enjoying those desserts," Pansy giggled from the other side of the table.

"You should be talking Pansy the way I saw you scarf down that pork chop. Poor soul cried wee wee wee all the way home." I said smirking at her.

She blushed, a hard crimson, frequently glancing at Draco as he laughed until he was wheezing.

I was beginning to feel a bit bored nothing really interesting in this situation.

Blaise was being unnaturally silent as always, eating his dinner

Crabbe and Goyle were just being… well Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy was swooning over Draco.

Draco was taking in in like a giant ego absorbing sponge.

And what was I doing waiting for this dinner to be over so I could get to rest.

"Which one is our Head of House?" I asked leaning over to Draco.

"Severus Snape,"

He pointed to a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth. He was dressed in flowing black robes. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes.

"He is the Head of our House and in my opinion he would be a better Headmaster. He is also my godfather." He said smiling as if that was a great fact.

Finally the desserts disappeared also and Professor Dumbledore rose up again then the hall went silent again.

He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-the-term warning to give to you. He put on a serious face. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is **forbidden** to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that too."

His eyes flashed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Also I have reminded Mr. Flich, the care taker, that there is no use of magical means between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will began second week of the term in anyone is somehow interested in playing in and for their house term you should contact the coach, Madame Hooch"

"And finally , I must inform this term , the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death" He said darkly eyes looking over every table.

'I wonder how come we are not allowed there. I know that the forest is filled with dangerous beast but what could be possibly held in the corridor.'

"And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song!" He exclaimed. "I watched as the professors faces become somewhat solidified.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of the tip of it. It was risen high above the table and twisted itself into smooth graceful words.

"Everyone pick a tune!" He instructed.

The school roared:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<em>

As the rest of the school stopped the Weasley twins were that last ones singing the song to a slow funeral march.

Dumbledore had conducted the last few lines with his wand. He clapped the loudest and wiped his eyes.

"Music beyond all the magic we do here, now bed time. Off you trot!"

As we followed our Slytherin prefect I heard someone's footsteps behind me.

"Wait, Madeline," I looked behind me and saw the mudblood Granger trying to catch up to me.

"What does **she** want?" Draco asked sneering at her.

"Nothing you go without me." I said waving him off. He hesitated be complied and followed the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeons.

"I hope to see you in class tomorrow," she said smiling. "You seem to like knowledge as much as I do."

"That may be true, but I am not sorry to say I cannot continue this...friendship any longer." I finished coldly, I nodded at her, turned around and continued on leaving her in the hallway confused and hurt.

* * *

><p>We walked down the steps until the only source of light was the torches on the wall. It was dark in here and something was making an annoying dripping sound.<p>

We came upon a blank wall to the Slytherin common room when the Slytherin prefect spoke the password.

"Pure-Blood"

The wall open revealing a passage that lead to the common room: a low-ceiling, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon looked like it extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

"The password to the common room changes every fortnight." said the Slytherin prefect blankly. "So don't come complaining to me about."

The girl Slytherin prefect showed me and Pansy the girl dormitory. We walked to down to the girls dormitory rooms.

**First Years:** **Daphne Greengrass**** Pansy Parkinson, Madeline Kerian, ****Millicent Bulstrode****, ****Tracey Davis****.**

I opened the door and found 5 four-poster beds hung with dark green velvet curtains. I saw our trunks were already here. At the end there was a bathroom while there room was lite by torchlight

I opened my trunk and took out a white silk nightgown. I saw the rest of my dorm mates had changed into their night wear and were too tired and fell asleep.

I took a bath and put away my toiletries. After changing in to my nightgown I took out a quill and some parchment. I launched into writing a brief letter to my parents at home.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I hope you are pleased to know that I got to Hogwarts safely. I also ended up into the Slytherin House as I hope you are pleased to know._

_I have also met my Headmaster during the Start-of-the-term-feast._

_He was quite outlandish but I believe it out ways the school's personality. I so far have been having a wonderful time here. _

_I have met some of my house mates: Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstorde and Tracey Davis. The Head of House Severus Snape is quite interesting I hope to meet him soon knowing he is the Potions Master. _

_I also know you will be fairly surprised to hear who has come to Hogwarts. Harry Potter. Yes he looks strange with unruly black hair and knobbly knees and glasses. He was placed into Gryffindor. What a surprise. He was approached by Draco Malfoy in hand of friendship but he rudely rejected him. I can already feel that he will be the wrong sort too. He was hanging out with Weasley! He should have accepted Draco's offer I mean hanging out with those scum is repulsive. He just doesn't know the Wizarding world yet well too bad Draco has put him on his list. _

_I better stop writing it is getting late. Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Madeline Kerian _

I blew on the parchment trying to dry the ink. I then put the rest of my stationery away and put the letter in an envelope.

"Animi-felis," I called silently into the room.

He then appeared passing through one of the walls.

"I am seriously starting to think one of these ghosts in this castle have been trying to steal you from me." I said shaking my head frowning before patting my lap. He floated on to it and looked at my with transparent curios eyes.

He meowed.

"Shh!" I whispered. I did not one of my dorm mates to wake up. Pansy only rolled over and snored a bit louder.

"Take this to Mother and Father." I gave the letter to him and he held in in his mouth. He floated higher before passing through the ceiling.

I took a breath and put out the torch near my bed. I then uncovered the sheets and dipped into bed. I rolled over and feel asleep in a second.

But before I drifted I have a bizarre nightmare as if I was plunged into darkness and surrounded by fire.

I woke up almost immediately.

Pansy was right I did have too much sugar

So I went into the bathroom and got a glass of water. I went back to bed and collapsed into a deep slumber again yet unusually I forgot the nightmare, unaware to the point that a certain green eyed fellow had the same event.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Please since I a quite new to the Harry Potter world criticism is welcomed with open arms, except hating is kicked out.**

** Please read this story and review it makes my day**

**If you want I will included you OC in the story.**

**Just send me a brief view of your character I will fit him or her int to a chapter and send you a preview of the part where you OC is included.**

**If I don't get at least least 3 reviews for this chapter I will send an Author's Note saying I will take down this story because me writing creativity feeds on reviews. So please read and review.**

**Please Review **

**Iif you doI will send you a preview of the chapter before I put it up**

**Press This Button**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my readers,**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed for my story and keep me updating for my story.**

**Thank you to all whom favored and alerted.**

**katchile94****: Thanks for reviewing first of all. I am super glad that you like my story, it makes my day and it helps persuade me to write more chapters. I did notice that you did not want Madeline to become too mean but she is in Slytherin. I will tell you right now she wants to show others that she is a true Slytherin including her parents. All I can tell you right now, don't worry she will get…how should I say this…Softer and more humane closer towards middle of the year and from then on she will be more…kinder to others in way near the end of the this year.**

**Valeria Snape****: Thank you for reviewing. You were the only person who reviewed since I began my story. So everyone who alerted should give thanks to you because if you had not reviewed previously I would not be writing this story any longer. I am so pleased you want me to continue updating my story so thank you.**

**ShadowKissed****: Thank you for reviewing. I am really thankful that you enjoy my story your reviews keep me going. I hope you enjoy.**

**SO let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Maddie?" someone whispered in my ear, flicking at my nose.<p>

I am sleeping! I rolled over in my sleep and tried to bury myself more underneath the covers.

"Maddie!" someone whined shaking my form.

Go away! I squeezed my eyes tighter closed and waved away to the person who was speaking into my ear

"MADDIE!"

"Whaaaat!" I jumped out of bed to face the person who was disturbing my rest and grumpy look on my face. I saw Pansy already in her uniform, a shocked expression on her face as I glowered at her.

I looked around to see everyone but I had already woken up their beds empty and clean.

"Well, sorry!" Pansy crossed her arms and frowned. "Draco asked me to wake you up. We have to get breakfast you know, I am not waiting for you any longer, so get dressed! We will be waiting in the common room!" She marched to the door and slammed it shut as she left.

"Don't call me Maddie!" I yelled after her, gaping at where she once stood. 'What crawled up her arse?' I thought. I rolled my eyes at her behavior and opened my trunk. I grabbed my uniform and walked into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, I came out clean and refreshed. My hair was half up, half down with my white ribbon keeping it in place.

I walked out of my room and to the common room. There Draco, Pansy and Blaise stood impatiently looking around as if they had an important meeting to attend to.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked he had irked look on his face.

"First of all, I abnormally over sleep, so you have no reason to have that look on your face." I snapped "Second of all, I never did ask for you all to wait for me, did I? So you can take whatever you were going to say and shove it back down the other end!" I was surprised in myself if mother heard me say something like that!

I walked right pass them, ignoring their stunned faces, out the Slytherin common room and headed to the Great Hall. They were not my mother.

I sat next to Greengrass and helped myself to some breakfast. As I ate my eggs and fruit oatmeal, I looked over the classes I had to take this year.

**Timetable**

**_Monday _**

Potions (first period)

Defense Against the Dark Arts (second period)

_**Tuesday** _

Charms (first period)

_**Wednesday **_

Potions (first period)

Herbology (second period)

Astronomy (midnight)

_**Thursday **_

Charms (first period)

Transfiguration

Flying (3:30 pm)

_**Friday **_

Double Potions (first, second period)

First year classes include Flying, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Charms. We also have free periods.

The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls.

A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class.

There are three classes and a break before lunch, scheduled according to house. After lunch, there is another break and two more classes.

I liked all of my classes except, Flying, and Herbology. I hate heights or anything that has to do with them and I don't like anything that has to do with dirt or getting dirty.

I soon learned that there was more expected to taking the classes then what I knew.

For Astronomy, every Wednesday at midnight meaning, Thursday morning, we had to go, learn the names of the stars and planets how they move and such. I dreaded having to be awake at midnight but it passed.

Then there was Herbology which we have to go to a greenhouse that was behind the castle.

It was taught but a plump short witch called Professor Sprout who was never fully clean always have speck of dirt somewhere on her. She taught us how to care for plants and fungi and how they were used.

History of Magic turned out to be a horrible class that was taught by the ghost, Professor Binns. He just murmured on and on while we had to take notes jotting down dates and important names.

Three-fourths the class took this period as a time to take a nap while the other fourth tried to stay awake and take notes. I was more of an in between.

I took notes when I could and ended up sleeping the rest of the period not matter what, but Professor Binns did not care.

Our Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a miniature wizard who had to stand on mound of books to look over his desk. One our first day when he was taking attendance, once he got to Potter's name he did a thrilled squeal.

Draco didn't stop talking about that for the rest of the day, I swear it was, "Potter this," and "Potter that".

Professor McGonagall, our Transfiguration teacher, was the Head of House for Gryffindor.

She was harsh and crafty.

The first thing she did was give us a warning before class

She then gave an example by changing her desk into a pig. But we would not being doing things like that for a long time so instead we took notes and we were given the task of changing a match into a needle.

In the end only, Granger and I had completed the task; Professor McGonagall took Granger's needle and showed it to the class giving her and me scarce smiles.

Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be a ridiculous class. Our Professor, Quirrell, stuttered a lot and made lies on how he accomplished things he could not even describe how he did.

He would always change the subject.

The classroom also reeked of garlic and his turban stank.

I picked up my fork and ate one of my strawberries from my fruit salad. I then drank from my goblet of water.

"How can you eat that stuff, everyday?" Blaise asked from next to me.

"For one thing it is healthy for me and it does not have any of your Heart-Attack-On-A-Plate..items." I said gesturing to his plate which had bacon, sausage, ham with scrambled eggs, 2 slices of white butter toast and a glass of pumpkin juice.

He frowned at me teasingly and turned back to his meal

Daphne then pranced into the Great Hall and approached me.

"Hey Madeline-" she started while sitting next to Pansy in front of me.

"Yes and No." I reached for a wheat muffin and added it to my plate.

"What?" She asked.

"Yes I have the Transfiguration homework and No I will not let you copy it." I said to her slowly as if she could not speak English.

She scowled and stood up, moving towards the front of the table to sit there instead.

"Why do you have to be so mean to people?" Draco questioned.

"I am not mean, I only tell the truth." I took a bite of my muffin and just then the mail appeared. Hundreds of owls flooded the Great Hall dropping letters and packages onto their owner's laps.

I looked at my bowl of fruit n' oatmeal when Animi-felis' head popped out an envelope in his mouth. Pansy scooted away

"Thank you," I took the envelope my family seal on it and hide it in my robes. Animi-felis looked at me but then disappeared underneath the table.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape, I learned, favored Slytherin over any other house. Secretly I dislike that characteristic but I had to realize that it would just give me better grades.<p>

The Potions class took place in the dungeons. It was pretty eerie down there with the preserved animals in beakers round the walls.

I walked in and took a seat next to Daphne and Pansy. We have been getting along a bit more since we have been sharing dorms it turned out she was more pleasant than Pansy, whom I have known since birth.

Snape unfortunately, like Professor Flitwick stopped at Potter's name but he had an opposite reaction.

"Ah yes," He said quietly. "Harry Potter our new…celebrity"

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle giggled behind their hands like school girls.

Snape began, like Professor McGonagall, with a little speech on what the class was about.

He had a certain ability of keeping the class silent without effort. Even after his speech more silence followed. I was so ready to prove to him that I was the smartest Slytherin.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape questioned Potter suddenly. 'Duh! It would make a sleeping potion, The Draught of Living Death' I though leaning on my hand.

Granger's hand shot up at the question like a bullet. Potter looked at Weasley confused who looked just as lost as he did.

I knew Professor Snape was teasing him but it still bothered me that others thought only _Granger_ knew that answer.

"I don't know, sir" Potter said.

"Fame clearly isn't everything," He sneered and ignored Granger's hand. "Let's try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger raised her hand higher, of she tried any harder it would pop out of its socket. 'I know bezoars save you from nearly all potions, it is a….stone found in the stomach of a… goat?' Draco , Crabbe and Goyle were trembling with laughter.

"I don't know sir" He repeated.

'Did this kid even glance at his books when he bought them?' I sighed this was going to take a while

"Did think of opening a book before you came, eh, Potter? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape said still ignoring Granger's eager waving hand. She then stood up her hand still trying to get her professor's attention.

"I don't know why don't you ask Hermione it look like she does?" Potter said quietly. I raised my hand wanting to end this foolish display. I made sure to give full view of my robe showing I was Slytherin.

"Sit down," he snapped at Granger. "Answer." he said pointing at me.

"Well, Professor, asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion formally know the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone located in the stomach of a goat; monkshood and wolfsbane have no difference since they come from the same plant, aconite." I explained a sly smile on my face. I was really enjoying the frustrated look on Granger's face I couldn't help it, I am a Slytherin.

Professor Snape looked at the other kids.

"Well…why are you not copying that down?'" He demanded.

There was a clatter of kids looking for quills and parchment. I also focused myself back to my parchment, took a quill and copied my own notes.

"A point from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter and a point added to the Slytherin House for your answer Kerian" he said over all the commotion.

He put us into pair and asked us to make a simple potion to cure boils. I was paired up with Pansy and we began working on the potion.

We weigh dried nettles and crushed snake fangs as he swept across the room with his long black cloak. He disapproved everyone's work except Draco's I guess that advantage is coming to use.

He would tell everyone how perfectly Draco stewed his horned slugs when a cloud of acidy green smoke and a noisy sizzle filled the room.

Longbottom had in some way melted Finnigan's cauldron and there potion was oozing across thee stone floor. In moments the whole class was standing on their stools, me being one of them. Longbottom, who was soaked in the mixture, had crimson red boils appeared all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy" Professor Snape cleaned the seeping potion with a movement of his wand. "I can suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Longbottom sobbed the boils spreading to his face and onto his nose.

Professor Snape order Finnigan to take Longbottom to the hospital wing. He then turned to Potter who were sitting next to Longbottom.

He then proceeded to blame Potter for Longbottom's mistake. He also took another point from Gryffindor. As I watched the scene play out from the other side of the room and I frowned.

He wasn't being very impressive picking on Potter like that. I mean, a grown man attacking a child, like that it was shameful.

I was ashamed of my own Head of House! I shook my head and turned my attention to the potion.

An hour later we all left to head for supper.

As I ate I took a look at Blaise's copy of the Daily Prophet:

**Gringotts Break-In Latest**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at __Gringotts__ on __31 July__, widely believed to be the work of __Dark wizards or witches__ unknown._

_Gringotts __goblins__ today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"What was in that vault we don't know but you can ask Albus Dumbledore" said a __Gringotts'__ spokes goblin this afternoon._

"Hmmm… Intersting." I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Ohh...I read about that I wonder who did it? I wonder what they mean by ask Dumbledore?" Pansy reached over to take another chicken leg. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Has it caught flame, yet?" I turned around and saw Blaise behind me he was smiling sardonically looking too at the notice that was pinned in the Slytherin common room.<p>

Coming this Thursday was Flying lessons, 'UGHHHHH!' with Gryffindor. 'Double UGHHHHH!'

"Aha, I see you are dreading another lesson with Gryffindor, no?" The dark-skinned Italian asked walked forth until he was looking me in the eye.

"Not only is it that but I loathe flying." I circled him until he was in back of me and sat in one of the couched.

"You would think that you would have fallen in love with flying with Draco always taking about it and all." He commented leaning on the noticeboard.

Draco did talk about flying…a lot. He would brag and tell big-headed stories on how he would fly and they all ended in him miraculously escaping a Muggle helicopter or he would complain on how first years where not allowed to get onto their houses Quidditch team.

I knew he was not the only one who had stories to tell

Blaise wasn't that into flying either. He mostly observed it.

He was very anti-social considering his mother's social status to no offense. He was one of the only people that did not annoy me as others did.

Yet, everyone in the Wizarding World talked about Quidditch.

Even I did, well not counting the fact that it has to do with flying but I still like the competition.

My favorite team so far is the Holyhead Harpies. They were and all female team. I admired that because the Slytherins did not allow girls to play on their team.

I did realize Muggles had more sports than we did. But Quidditch was better than all combined.

On Thursday, before Flying Lesson (I thought skipping but decided against it); I decided to make a quick visit the first floor girl's lavatory.

I stood up wiping imaginary dust of my skirt.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"To the lavatory, I will meet you at the grounds." I left the Great Hall and headed up the Grand Staricase.

I rushed into the bathroom.

Once I was sure it was empty I headed straight for the sinks.

I splashed water on my face and looked up in to the mirror.

I looked nervous and worried.

I was not allowed to look that way. Father said I would disgrace the family name.

"What's wrong," a quiet voice asked.

I turned around so quick you would think I would have broken my neck. But when I turned around saw nobody there just hearing the occasion dripping of the faucet. I did a double check. Maybe I was finally going mad. Hearing things is not the best sign in the Wizarding World.

"Up here," I looked up and saw a ghost girl with hair in low pigtails and speckled glasses. "It is okay to cry did someone bully you too?"

I snorted very unladylike. "Me? Cry over someone's maltreatment towards me." I laughed. "You must be Myrtle, the ghost of the second floor girl's lavatory, right?" I crossed my arms leaning against the sinks.

"You are not going to call me, _Moaning Myrtle?_" She floated closer to me looking me in the eye, circling me.

"I was taught to address people by their names. Is Myrtle not your name?" I asked, lifting my eyebrow. I know she was regularly known as Moaning Myrtle because she always moans about her death to the students. Yet, she did not mind their company. She usually stays in her favorite lavatory, the girl's one on the second floor. It is rarely used because of that.

"Well…um…yes!" She stuttered twiddling her transparent thumbs,

"Shouldn't you be…I don't know roaming the second floor?" I questioned her.

"I am not an imprisoned ghost you know! I am like any other ghost in this castle! I just like to stay in the place I…I…I died!" She screeched floating upwards through the ceiling.

"Finally," I looked at my watch. It was three-seventeen. I had thirteen minutes until Flying lessons. So I fixed my look and put my hair into a high ponytail tying in with a dark green ribbon. I checked my uniform one more time before heading to the grounds.

* * *

><p>It was a clear breezy day perfect for flying. At three-thirty the Gryffindors finally arrived and they rushed on towards us. Unfortunately, close to us was the forbidden forest where an eerie feeling was seeping from the dark swaying trees. In front of us were twenty broomsticks lying in a neat line on the ground. I was very edgy. I heard that the school brooms were…unstable. They looked old and fragile. It was very nerve wrecking.<p>

Our teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. Her golden hawk-like eyes and pixie cut gray hair made her slightly intimidating.

"Well what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up!" she barked.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," she instructed. So I did. ", and say "UP!""

We all shouted "UP!" Few peoples broom jumped right into their hands. A larger amount, their broomsticks made sort of movement. Little did not move at all.

I was apart of the group that didn't make any movement. Maybe this was a sign that I was not made for flying. Could this be a good enough excuse to get out of this class? Would my grades be covered?

But that did not suffice and Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms. She walked up and down the aisle fixing the way we held our brooms.

"Now when I blow my whistle you will kick off from the ground _hard_!" She directed. "Keep your broom steady rise a few feet and come down by leaning forward, slightly. On my whistle, three-two-"

Before Madam Hooch could even think of blowing the whistle Longbottom began to rise. "Come back, boy!" she shouted after him. But he kept rising, higher and higher, faster and faster. The only problem was that the idiot kept soaring up. His broom jerked, he gasped, fell off his broom landing with the sound of a thud…and a sickening snap. Something had broken. His broom flew high and then disappeared into the forbidden forest.

Madam Hooch ran over to him her face pale. "Broken wrist," She muttered under her breath.

She looked over to us.

"Anyone moves and you will be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say, "Quidditch!"" She warned grabbing Longbottom and guiding him to the Hospital Wing.

As soon as they were gone, Draco exploded into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Some other Slytherins laughed too. Sometimes, Draco can be such a jerk. **(AN: Sometimes?)**

"Shut Up, Malfoy," snapped one of the Patil twins.

"Oh sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy giggled. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati." I looked at her not surprised. Pansy usually stuck to immature name calling.

"Look!" Draco snatched something from the ground and out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." He held it up.

"It's a Rememberall, idiot" I said getting a closer look at it.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Potter said softly. Everyone stopped talking and when I say everyone I mean **everyone**.

Draco grinned evilly. 'Great that look only means trouble.' I thought crossing my arms.

"I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find…how about…up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Potter yelled but it was not taken seriously as Draco leapt onto his broomstick and took off…Wait WHAT!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?DRACO GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled after him. "YOU ARE GOING TO COST US HOUSE POINTS! OH YEAH AND YOU WILL GET EXPELLED TOO!"

But he ignored me and leveled to the top of an oak tree. "Come and get it, Potter." He called down.

Potter grabbed his too and flew up to meet Draco to the top. Draco was shocked. I was getting very annoyed down here. The Gryffindors were acting nuts: cheering screaming, and gasping.

I saw them talking and Potter tried and grab the Rememberall out of Draco's hand but Draco got out of the way and threw the Rememberall into the air.

Once Draco landed the first thing I did was walk up to him and slap in in the back of his head.

"Owww!" He winced and held his head.

"That is for not listening to me I am still debating on whether or not to inform your parents about this mishap." I smirked when he looked at me fearful.

I looked behind him and saw Potter land with the Rememberall clutched in his hand tight.

"HARRY POTTER!"

We all turned around and spotted Professor McGonagall running towards us.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts!"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil -"

"But Malfoy..."

"That's enough Mr. Weasley. Potter follow me, now"

I watched as they left Potter glancing at Draco while he smiled back. I walked up to him.

"You bloody idiot," I frowned deeply and put my hands on my hips.

"Don't you know that could have been you Professor McGonagall is hauling off right now? Then what would your parents say! I am supposed to be the responsible one!" I harshly whispered.

"So that would be your fault?" Crabbe asked.

I glared at each of them. They all flinched at the harshness of my glare, I gave them on last look before I turned around.

Stupid Boys!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so did you like it?<strong>

** Hope you did I decided I will not update untill I get...6 reviews twice as much as last time and from different readers. So 6 reviews please read and review I would really apperciate it. It makes my day and helps me think of things to write. I probably if I get those reviews will update much more quicker.**

**AlSO LOOK HERE:**

**If you want and have not already know there are pictures of my characters and accessories on my profile so you can look there.**

** I will try to update quicker!**

**Please Read and Review **

**To help the MoMo Update Foundation**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! PLEASE be sure to read the Authors Notes before reading each chapter! **

**Well this is my first time writing a Harry Potter Fanfiction, so we'll just have to see how it goes. This IS an OC story.**

**My point is that the life span of this Fanfiction will have to depend on the reviews. If I get at least a few reviews each chapter, I'll keep them coming. I did ask for 6 reviews last time but 3 is enough though it made me sad. ****:( **

**Disclaimer: Also, none of the characters or places in this story belongs to me, but to Mrs. J.K Rowling, with exception of my Original Character, Madeline Diana Kerian, and maybe other peoples/places as I mention them.**

**Warning: There will be hate against Gryffindor and I don't know depending on how I fell about the progress of the story the rating may change due to sexual encounters in late years.**

* * *

><p>I walked into the library on the third floor; I wanted to borrow a book for some lite reading. Because of Professor Quirrell's...abnormal ways of teaching I decided it would make more sense of me to try and teach myself.<p>

"Hello Madam Pince," I greeted as I passed by her.

"Oh, hello dear" She said from behind her desk.

I walked past her and headed to the Reference Section, then to the Defence Against the Dark Arts textbooks.

I grabbed, _The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ by Arsenius Jigger after skimmed other books that I have already read before.

I gave the book to Madam Pince and she looked at me curiously.

"I believe this is too advanced for you." She commented.

I looked at her, lifting my eyebrow. "Haven't you ever heard of the expression don't judge a book by its cover, I may be more advanced then I seem."

She looked at me for a long time before checking it out for me.

"Thank you," I turned around and went back to the Reference Section before she could say another word. I grabbed a book on Charms and went to study for an upcoming exam.

I opened the book and started reading. I fixed my hair into a messy bun to get the strand out of my eyes. I began to lean on my hand as I read. I knew I should not have stayed up so late doing my Herbology paper.

I just did not like the subject.

* * *

><p>I cannot believe this.<p>

I cannot believe this!

I cannot believe this!

I walked as fast as my legs could take me. I just could believe I fell asleep in the _library_ of all places. I knew I wasn't sticking to my hours. I had entered the library to study for my Charms exam about around…6:00 pm, closed my eyes for a few minutes to then wake up when I slip off the seat and I find my asleep on a Charms textbook at midnight! How could Madam Pince not see me when she was closing the library at my curfew (8:00 pm)?

I walked down the corridor in a hurry. I heard a clattered of footsteps. 'Oh no Filch!' I looked around for a hiding spot. The footsteps were getting louder but the only thing I saw was the entrance to the Trophy Room.

I sighed and opened the door quickly rushing inside. Awards, trophies, cups, plates, shields, statues, and medals were kept in crystal glass displays in this room. So with the moonlight shining in, it made the lights glittered across the room. I heard some noise behind one of the displays. I peeked behind it excepting to see Filch. Instead I saw some Gryffindors.

"What are you doing here?" Weasley asked. "Did Malfoy send you to forfeit?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I frowned putting my hands on my hips. "What I am doing here is _none_ of _your_ business any way it is what you are doing in the Trophy Room at midnight, that concerns me!"

"Malfoy wanted a midnight duel with Harry!" Neville explained.

"I don't remember him saying anything about a duel. You were probably tricked into coming here. He is not going to show, probably gave Filch the slip." Wealsey shook his head.

"He only late so but he could have chicken out?" Weasley whispered to loudly.

A noise in the next room made everyone jump. It was someone speaking in a hushed tone.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch talking to his deranged cat, Mrs. Norris! Potter waved at us to follow him. I hesitated but I would rather follow them then be caught by Filch and be kicked out of school. We dashed in the direction opposite from where we heard Filch leaving the Trophy Room through another door. We barely made it out before Filch entered.

"This way," Potter mouthed and we crept down a long gallery filled with suits of armor quietly. Unfortunately Longbottom fell on Weasley grabbing him, causing them both to crash into one of the suits of armor.

The amount of noise those two made were enough to woken the whole school and catch Filch's attention.

"…RUN!" Potter yelled and we all hurried and hurtled down one corridor after another. I did not even try to look back. 'Just keep looking forward' I supposed. We ran for who knows how long until I saw our Charms classroom and that was miles from the Trophy Room. We all stopped at once causing our footsteps echo off the wall

"I think we lost him." Potter gasped, leaning onto the wall. I glared at him, breathing heavily.

"You **think**?" I said quickly before taking in a big breath.

"I-told-you!" Granger repeated clutching her chest through her pink robe. "Kerian was right, Malfoy tricked us!" I looked at her surprised. She was agreeing with me?

"We have to get back to our dorms, as quickly as possible." Weasley breathed out.

"Let's go," Potter began but I heard a door rattle somewhere down the corridor and out popped a ghost, it was that poltergeist, Peeves I had heard about from the other students. They claim the mischievous spirit is a nuisance and a bother to the school always causing a harsh prank or trouble whether it was to the students or the faculty.

When he saw us he started to squeal, like a 5-year old child getting what he wanted for Christmas. This worried me.

"Shut Up, Peeves!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Wandering at midnight, Ickle Firsties," I glared at him. "Naughty, Naughty you'll get caughty."

"Not if some stupid ghost tells on us!" I said.

"Should I tell Filch, I should," He taunted in an innocent voice. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," Weasley swapped him.

"No!" I said, but it was too late.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Peeves thundered.

We ran under Peeves right to the end of the corridor, there was a door and it was locked. We were trapped!

"This is it!" Weasley moaned, as we tried to push, unsuccessfully at the door. "We are done for! This is the end"

"Shut Up!" I growled. Filch's footsteps were a ticking clock timing my end.

"Granger," I snapped, she looked at me, perplexed. "What was the spell to open mechanical locks that are not protected by magic?"

"Ummm…Alohomora?"

I grabbed my wand out of my robe and tapped the lock, "Alohomora!" A clear blueish yellow light emerged from my wand.

The lock made a satisfying click and the door swung open. We rushed into the darkness and shut the door so quick a huge gust of wind must have blown through the corridor. We all pressed our ears to the door. Filch was talking to Peeves.

"Where did they go; tell me." Filch demanded.

"Say, please." Peeves taunted.

"Tell me **where they went**!"

"I won't say nothing if you don't say, please" Peeves sang in an annoying voice.

I heard Filch sigh. "Alright…please"

"NOTHING!" Peeves cackled. "I said I won't say nothing if you didn't say please" What followed was Peeves whooshing away and Filch angrily cursing.

"He thinks the door is locked," Potter whispered. "I think we'll be okay…get off of me, Neville!" I looked down and saw Neville looking forward, horror struck. "What?"

I looked in the direction he was facing and froze. If it wasn't bad enough that I was out after curfew, together with Gryffindors, chased by Filch, and used magic to get into a locked room then it just became worst. It was a corridor not a room and it wasn't it any corridor it was_ the_ corridor. The one we were told not to enter in at the beginning of the year, yes the forbidden corridor on the third floor.

But wait it gets worst.

On the floor was a gigantic dog with three heads.

Three times the fright, pairs of mad eyes, twitching noses and drooling mouths with 3 pair of horrid fangs.

We all stood there for a moment. We stared at the dog, it's three heads stared back.

Potter opened the door and we all fell back but that did not stop us, as soon as Potter slammed the door we ran. I ran so fast I did not even feel any pain in my legs.

"Wait!" I called to them, they were about to head to the stairs and we were going to separate. "What happens in that corridor stays in **that** corridor." They nodded and ran up to the seventh floor. I flew down to the dungeons. I quickly said the password "Viper rose" and ran to my dorm. Lucky there was no one in the common room to question my sudden appearance in the middle of the night considering I was a first year.

Everyone was asleep, already I guess they did not care to notice my absence, how lovely.

On my nightstand was my parent's letter. I walked to the nightstand, opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Madeline,_

_My dear we were pleased to receive your letter. We are proud that you have gotten into the Slytherin House. I know Headmaster Dumbledore is quite odd but it does contribute somehow to your efforts in school. I hope you are enjoying your year so far. Yet we were not surprised when we hear the Potter boy had been with the blood traitor for his father had done the same. I expect for you to receive passing grade in a result of your learning. We miss you and love you._

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

Short & Simple.

It was written in my mother immaculate script.

I placed it back on my nightstand and climbed into bed. Though, I could not go to sleep with all these questions running through my head. Why would they have a 3-headed dog in the forbidden corridor is that why it was forbidden? No, if it was there by accident they would have already removed it. So why would it be there? Could it be guarding something because if I had something important I would send it to Gringotts.

Wait, Gringotts was broken it to. Could someone have taken the valuable item located in the vault and place it here at Hogwarts? They did say ask Dumbledore. Maybe the dog was guarding something….no I am not getting into any trouble this year it is my first year.

I turned on my side and tried to fall asleep but no matter how hard I tried the clues in my head keep clicking together like puzzles. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Pansy bombarded me with questions.<p>

"Where were you last night? When did you get back? Are you okay? Why are you so jumpy? Did you have a nightmare? Why are you ignoring me? Don't walk away from me. How could y-"I turned around.

"Just. Shut…UP!" I harshly whispered. She closed her mouth and huffed following me, giving me her version of the 'silent treatment' but let me tell you it was more of a privilege than a punishment.

I sighed and continued onto my way to the Great Hall.

I sat next to Draco but he barely even noticed. He was too busy gawking at the fact that Potter and Weasley were at breakfast the next day. I did not even bother asking him about the "Midnight Duel" because I knew he would be suspicious, like Pansy.

"Can you at least tell me where you were last night?" Pansy persisted.

"I was in the library." I took a biscuit.

"Until 8 pm you know curfew!" Pansy crossed her arms.

"Yes." I took a gulp of pumpkin juice from my goblet.

"How did you into the Slytherin common room?" She seemed interested.

"Don't worry about it," I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley were talking furiously while Granger and Longbottom were far from them. I can understand them. I was still in the aftershock of what happened last night.

I heard the flutter of the owls arriving in the Great Hall as usual but I also heard someone gasp.

I looked up and saw a long thin package that was being carried by six hefty owls. It headed to the Gryffindor's table and dropped it into front of Potter. No later than after the package was dropped in front of Potter, another owl dropped a letter onto of the package. Potter opened the letter and read it aware that everyone was watching him. Weasley and Potter both looked at each to other before speeding out of the hall, mysterious package in hand.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were quick to follow.

When they came back Draco had steam coming out of his ear.

"What happened?" I took a sip out of my goblet.

"Potter has a broom! Not just any broom the Nimbus Two Thousand! All I have is a Comet Two Sixty! And Weasely has the nerve to rub it my face! I bet he could barely even pay to touched it and Potter is allowed to keep because...he is the Gryffindor's Seeker!" He furiously sat down.

"He got on the team is that not against the rules. He must be the youngest; that hasn't happened in what a century?" I took bite of my berry parfait.

"Yeah, well the teacher allowed it but of course they did he is Potter." He grumbled.

"Someone…jealous?" I looked at his from the corner of my eye.

"Me…what…me…not...jealous…ha…ha" He stuffed bacon into his mouth.

I looked at him disgusted.

He was soooo jealous.

* * *

><p>It smelled like baked pumpkin that Halloween morning but that is not what got me excited, Professor Flitwick stated that today we would learn how to levitate things. He put us into partners to practice. I was with Davis (Tracy) unfortunately Davis hated me with passion for some reason maybe it is because I don't acknowledge her.<p>

"Don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick instructed. "Swish and flick! Remember to annunciate the word properly don't forget Wizard Baruffio who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

I tried 3 times but I was having no luck neither was my partner.

Potter's partner…Finnigan had already set his feather to flames.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Weasley shouted twirling his wand.

I could hear Granger snap. "NO, no you are saying it wrong it's Wing-_gar-_dium Levi-_o -_sa, the 'o' has to be stretched and the 'gar' has to be nice and long."

"You do it if you are so clever!" He snarled.

I looked at my feather and tried to do what Granger said I mean I had already failed at the task three times before how would a fourth make any difference.

I flicked my wand and we both said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Both our feathers rose of our desks and hovered a few feet above our heads.

I gaped in shock. How did she know how to do the spell? She was…muggleborn, right? Well she did know the Alohomora spell but that could have been memorize for reading.

"Oh, well done." Professor Flitwick cried. "Everyone look here see they did it!"

Weasley moped in the corner, glaring at Granger's success, vengefully.

For the rest of the day, in the classes I had with Gryffindors, Granger strangely was absent and she was known to always be a present learner.

A moment before I entered the Great Hall I felt as though I had to use the lavatory.

"Excuse me," I said to our group.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked.

"I am fine let me head to the bathroom." I turned around.

"Are you sure you don't want to go and just glance at the Halloween Feast decorations?"

"Yeah." I rushed over to the first floor girl's lavatory. When I got there I heard someone sobbing…loudly. The first person who came to mind was the last person I saw here. "Myrtle? Myrtle is that you?"

There was no answer.

"Myrtle I swear if you kept visiting this bathroom no one will-"

"This isn't Myrtle" A small voice responded from one of the stalls. Where have I heard that voice before?

"Granger?" I opened the stall and found her there sitting on the toilet cover; face tear struck her face red and eyes a bit puffy.

"Why are you crying? In the bathroom? Have you been here all afternoon" I asked her, frowning. "Please don't tell me it's because of something someone said?" I shook my head when she nodded. "I promise you Gryffindors are so sensitive what happened to being brave and what not?" You should not be crying over something someone said no matter what you should be better than that, my father told me that."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly sniffling.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked myself before turning around.

"Wait!" She called to me she exited the stall. "I wanted to tell you that the thing we saw in the cor-"

I sighed but then soon scrunched my nose, Granger did too.

A vulgar stench reached my nose it smelled like a mixture of an unclean men's Quiddicth locker and old moldy sock. I turned to the door when I heard a low grunting noise and the shuffling of feet that sound like they are too heavy to lift. It was a gruesome, about 12 feet tall with a monotonous greenish-grey skin and a lumpy fat body. Its head was not proportionate with its body and it had long hairy arms that would drag on the floor. Its ears looked like they belonged to a bat. Its short stumpy, elephant like, tree trunk thick legs were covered in what looked like boils and horns. The smell was like a smack to the face.

It was a troll.

I raised my arm and covered my nose. I really believe this was not my greatest year.

We both stared then screamed nice and high pitched. Granger and I backed up against the other side of the wall. The troll was preceded towards us breaking the sinks causing water to shoot out. I saw in the corner where Potter and Weasley entered the bathroom. I heard they say something but I was too busy trying to move Granger I had finally realized the danger I was in.

"Come on!" I pulled her arm. "They will blame your stupid death on me!"

The troll stopped a few feet from us. It blinked stupidly and turned towards the entrance where Potter and Weasley where. Its minuscule head faced Potter. With his full focus on Potter, he then went for him instead.

"Oy-pea brain," Weasley tried to get its attention by throwing one of the metal pipes that broke from the sink. The troll did not even flinch when the pipe hit his shoulder but its oversized ears heard Weasley's voice and hesitated; before turning his attention to Weasley.

Potter ran towards us.

"Come on, run, _run_!" He yelled at us.

"Don't you yell at me! What do you think I have been trying to do, since you got here!" I pointed toward Granger. "She won't move, she is in a state of shock." Granger stood there her mouth open in horror.

All the noise that we were causing were echoing of the wall and driving the troll wild! It roared and ran towards Weasley who was the closest to him and he was also cornered, no way of escaping!

Potter jumped onto the troll's neck from behind. 'Idiot' I thought, shaking my head. It tilted its head back and forth so Potter's wand went right up his right nostril. I knew the troll could not feel Potter's weight but even a troll would have to notice a long, thin piece of wood up his nose.

It howled with pain and twirled its club flailing around with it. I pulled on Granger's arm. If Potter did not fall to his death then that club was sure to either hit him or us.

Granger sunk to the floor with me in tow, shocked.

"Weasley! Do something!" I yelled to him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He yelled. Great, he does the exact spell we learned just today, that only Granger and I could do.

The club rose out of the troll's hand. He did it! It flew a few feet before dropping with a nauseating crack on to the troll's head. The troll swayed and stumbled before it fell flat on its face causing quite a rumble and a layer of dust to rise.

Potter who had slipped out of the troll's grip when it fell stood up. He looked a bit shaken up. Weasley was still in the same position he was when he casted the spell, surprised at his actions.

"Is it…dead?" Granger was the only voice in the room, color had returned to her face. She stood up, walking cautiously towards where the troll laid.

"I hope so," I stood up following Granger.

"I don't think it is it," Potter assumed. "I think it's just been knocked out."

He went and got his wand out of the troll's nose. A string of what looked like lumpy dull paste followed and covered his wand when he pulled it out.

"Gross!" I made a face.

"Urgh, troll boogies" He wiped his wand on the trolls vest. 'Double Gross!'

The door slammed open, and a parade of loud footsteps made us look in the direction of all the noise. Of course with all the noise we were making someone had to realize the troll was doing something. Professor McGonagall ran into the rom followed by Snape and Professor Quirrell. Professor Quirrell let out a whimpered when he saw the knocked out troll. That was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?

I watched as Professor Snape bent over the troll, examining it. With all these 'adventures' I was found to be in I would be kicked out of the school before the Christmas break. **(AN: There is a poll on my profile if you guys want Madeline to stay for Christmas or for her to go home.) **

"What on earth were you thinking of?" I heard Professor McGonagall say with stony rage. Weasley was still in the same position. "You are lucky you were not killed. Why aren't you not in your dormitory?"

I was speechless. What could I tell her?

"Please Professor McGonagall…they were looking for me." Granger said. What?

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll I...because I thought I could deal with it on my own...you know, because I've read all about them."

Weasley was in such a shock, he dropped his wand.

"If they hadn't found me, I would be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out…with its own club. Madeline was innocently walked into this mess yet she tried to move me to safety. They did not have any time to come and get anyone, because when they came it was about to finish me off." She explained.

I tried not to frown I hated it when people lied but I had to look as if this 'story' was what just happened. If I told the truth, that would get me in trouble, kicked out of the school and etc.

"Well-in that case…" Professor McGonagall looked at us. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl how could you think of undertaking a mountain troll" Granger hung her head. Granger was surprising me a lot today, she was defiantly one to enforce the rules not break them. This was certainly a change in character. This was as if my father was to skip home form work.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor because of your actions, I am very disappointed in you. If you are not injured I must excuse you to the Gryffindor Tower were your house is finishing their feast."

Granger walked out the destroyed bathroom.

Professor McGonagall looked at us.

"I must admit you taking on a full grown mountain troll must have been an act of sheer dumb luck. But because of this all of you will receive 5 points, each. Professor Dumbledore **will **be well know of these activities. You are dismissed."

I quickly exited the restroom; thank goodness there was no mention of sending a letter home. My parents would be furious. My father would have me pulled out of Hogwarts and sent to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in a minute no matter what my mother complained.

* * *

><p>"Viper rose" I said to the wall.<p>

As soon as I entered the common room was filled with the sounded of conversation and the clanks of utensils against the plates.

I did not even bothered trying to explain my absence as I rushed past the commotion.

"Maddie, wait!" I heard Draco call he stood from his seat and caught me at the entrance of the girl's dormitory.

"What?" I turned to face him.

"Where were you? You know where are you these days? Even in class you seem as if you are in another world." He had a worried on his face.

"Does it matter?" I crossed my arms leaning on the door.

"Yes, it does." He frowned at my sass.

"No, it doesn't."

"How come you are so much colder in Hogwarts then at home, tell me" He demanded. Jeez he is so persistent; he grabbed the door knob preventing me from going to my dorm.

"Fine, all I am going to tell you is I won the House five points this evening, Good Night!" While he was in a confused position, I took his hand off the door knob, opened the door and shut it in his face. I knew I was going to regret that but I really could not think properly right now.

I walked to my dorm and sat on my bed.

"Animi-felis" I called into the dark room.

No response.

"Animi-felis!" I cried. The spirit passed through one of the western wall and floated towards me rubbing against my side. "That will not make up for your nonattendance, what could you be possibly doing around this castle that is so interesting?"

He meowed in answer. I frowned, shaking my head.

"Do I seem like a trouble maker to you?" I asked the ghost.

He looked at me before titling his head and meowing.

"I, for my own mental state will take that as a "No, Madeline you are not a trouble maker."" I turned and searched through my nightstand for some parchment and a quill. I still had not replied to my parent's last letter and my mother can get a tad bit impatient at sometimes.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Not a lot has happened since I last wrote to you._ _I unfortunately I had to endure my first Flying Lesson and let me comment that I will not be coming home as any part of any Quidditch team. Draco had challenged Potter to a flying contest in which to see if he could catch Longbottom's Remeberall, he had taken it. Both of them went against what our instructor had said and flown when she was not present or had allowed. Draco throw the Rememberall and Potter caught it; unfairly he did not get any punishment when one of my professors, Professor McGonagall, saw him flying instead he got the complete opposite and was instated into his House Quidditch team! Can you believe that? Draco was shocked to see Potter the next morning too. But not only did he get on the team with no punishment. I heard he receive a broom but not just any broom the Nimbus Two Thousand!_

_I know this is irrelevant but I have been getting more 'approachable' and 'welcoming' to my housemates. I have been doing above satisfactory in school. I have completed a portion of the in classroom assignments my teachers have assigned me and more. I must be leaving now it is almost time for bed. Oh and also at the Halloween Feast there was a troll in the dungeons and we had to have the feast in the common room while the professor dealt with the beast._

_Your Daughter,_

_Madeline Kerian._

I enclosed the letter into an envelope. Hopefully, Mother skimmed over the last part. I knew I had to tell her about what happened with the troll, but I did not want to include my involvement. I gave most of the details into a short summary, so technically I did not tell a lie.

I gave it to Animi-felis and he grabbed it with his mouth before gliding through one of the walls.

I hope this is the last…'venture' I have with those Gryffindors trouble seems to be following them like a wizard to his shadow. With any lucky this is the last time I interact with them. I grabbed my nightgown and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

_**Unlucky for Madeline, that is not what fate has in store…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for this story...to...survive!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! PLEASE be sure to read the Authors Notes before reading each chapter! **

**Well this is my first time writing a Harry Potter Fanfiction, so we'll just have to see how it goes. This IS an OC story.**

**My point is that the life span of this Fanfiction will have to depend on the reviews. I don't need a lot just and opinion whether it good or bad (No flames) on the chapter so because of you I can work on my story.**

**Disclaimer: Also, none of the characters or places in this story belongs to me, but to Mrs. J.K Rowling, with exception of my Original Character, Madeline Diana Kerian, and maybe other peoples/places as I mention them.**

**(Mean MoMo walks in)**

**ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES IF YOU DO HELL I WILL GET PISSED! **

**(Nice MoMo returns and kicks Mean MoMo out)**

**Warning: There will be hate against Gryffindor and I don't know depending on how I fell about the progress of the story the rating may change due to sexual encounters in late years.**

_**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE**_

_** BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I CAN'T DECIDE WHETHER MADELINE WILL STAY FOR CHRISTMAS OR NOT!**_

**katchile94****: Thank you for reviewing first of all. I am glad that you like her personality I try to make her seem…like a porcelain doll in a way and to shape her personality around that, it is actually hard because I don't know if she is being too mean or too nice or too smart at sometimes that might make her Mary Sue. And if she stays for the holiday depends on the poll results, reviews and my imaginative ability. **

**Jane: Thank you for review first of all. I am trying to make Madeline a tad bit smarter than Hermione. I realized after reading this one story by ****Ravenna Vitalia called "****Skylar James Year One****" that Hermione was the one everyone relied on for her smarts (generally speaking). This was the first story where the main OFC was smarter than Hermione and even in it Hermione relied on her like a big sister. I wanted Madeline to be like a big sisterly figure for Hermione because she was an only child and so is Madeline.**

**usernamesarecrazy: Thank you for review I am glad you like the story and because of you contribution I will continue the story **

**Lady Cordelia Black****: Thank you for reviewing I am so glad you like it and because of you review this update happened **

**Ariauna****: Short and Simple. Thank you for reviewing I am pleased that you enjoy reading my story please review more for me to update more **

**harrypotter554****: Thank you for the complement also thank you for the advice I will thank it to thought on not to hold updates based on the number of review I receive. Thank you for reviewing and because of it I update.**

* * *

><p>I do not like to play Quidditch, not a little, not tiny bit, not at all.<p>

It in my opinion is a frightful game. There are so many things that can go wrong. You could fall from your broom, be hit with a Bluger or another player, or you could fly too high and faint from lack of oxygen levels.

Of course this did not happen often but it was a possibility. I would appreciate playing Quidditch more…if it was not so high up. But in a sense the game was interesting. I loved the completion and the rivalry especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Also the weather got colder; I began to get more…familiar with my surroundings around the school luckily.

The scenery of the school changed greatly since the beginning of the year.

The mountains became a frosty grayish color and the grounds were covered in a blanket of snow, even the lake froze and was as thick as steel.

Yet it was only November. I am glad though I can't wait for it to get colder. I love winter snow in December.

Draco was livelier since the Quidditch season has just begun. But how would I know, Draco has been quieter with me since that night. But I refuse to apologize he wouldn't let me go to bed with his rash demands.

I have not spoken let alone looked at Potter, Weasley or Granger since that Halloween night.

I did not what to be caught with them at all they attracted troubling situations. After the events it seemed as though Granger has become friends with Potter and Weasley. But even though, I still catch Granger glancing at me sometimes from the other side of the room.

"So I said, "You are being very idiotic right now." Pansy was telling me a story as we walked down the steps heading to the Slytherin common room.

"And she was like, "Why do you always use big words do you think that makes you seem smarter than the rest of us?" and I told her I was an insulting. But she still did not get it. So I just plain told her in front of her whole family, "I don't like listening to dumb people, so please shut up." And no joke she still thought she could insulting me. I tell you her whole family was blushing red but I was the only one turning blue…from laughing too hard."

Pansy chuckled at the story as we walked down the hall.

"And when was this?" I asked, uninterested.

"I told you…at my family's ball…for my eleventh birthday, remember?"

"Oh…yeah." I turned the corner and headed down to the staffroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked she had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I want to talk to Madam Hooch about my grades. But I don't know where her office is so I am going to just ask one of the teacher's in the staffroom, go back to the common room without me." She hesitated but nodded and left.

While I was walking down the stairs, I was tripped by some reckless student who was rushing up the staircase.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" I seethed, sat and fixed my attire.

"Sorry," I lift my head and meet with a pair of striking green eyes and a familiar (unfortunately) head of unruly black hair. Potter offered me a hand but I scoffed and got up myself.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" I said in a bossy tone, hands on my hips.

"That is none of your business." He tried to move past me but I blocked him.

"Well since you bumped into me…it is MY business now."

"If you want to know so badly I just saw your Head of House with an injury that looked like it was mangled….by a dog." He whispered as students passed by.

I was stunned for a moment, Snape was limping down the hallway this afternoon but I thought it was just a minor wound.

"I would like to head up the stairs to my common room, thank you." He pushed past me and sprinted back up the stairs.

Rude! I frowned and went to go back to the dungeons fuming on the way.

* * *

><p>On the morning of the of the Quidditch match everyone seemed eager to head to the Quidditch pitch besides the fact that it was very cold out. I, on the other hand did not want feel like going.<p>

"What is that?" Daphne came from behind me and sat on my left onto the couch's arm. Her honey blonde locks were in a glittering silver headband

"A snack sent from my mother, made by my house elf, Minny."

I opened the package and lifted the metal red and white plaid tin lid. Inside was an assortment of peppermint squares, perfectly cut. They were glazed with mint icing and sprinkled with chipped candy canes.

"Ohhh, that looks delicious." She reached for one but I slapped her hand away. "Oww!"

"Don't even try it." I scolded in a stern voice. I tilted the tin lid like a shield from her grabbing hands.

She scowled at me, folding her hands into her lap. I took one, broke a piece and popped it into my mouth. The taste was extraordinary. The mix of the warming chocolate and the cool of the peppermint was tingling my taste buds.

"Hey?" A voice called from the entrance to the common room.

I looked up and saw Pansy by the door she was wearing a Slytherin scarf tightly around her neck and had gloves. 'It is not winter yet' I thought. "What are you guys doing here aren't you going to watch the game from the stands."

"No," We both said in unison, a bored expression on my face.

"Come on it will be fun." Pansy whined. She started, well I should say tried to pout. I can't believe she was trying to persuade us with one of her… shows displeasure.

"Fine, I want to see how it will turn out any way don't think I am coming because of you." Daphne stood up and looked at me. "Let's go I don't want you to be alone."

I looked at her strangely questioning the thought of sitting in the stands before I realized this was not only my first school match but it was Potter's too, first as Seeker I wanted to see how it turned out.

I looked at my coat which was hung over the couch before shrugging and standing too.

"Let me get my scarf." I grabbed my coat, went back my dorm and grabbed my scarf off the chair near my bed.

I fastened it before heading out the door to the common room. When Pansy and Daphne saw me they smiled and we all walked out the common room.

As we got closed to the exit of the school the temperature got colder and as we left the castle I shivered. I did not know it was this cold outside maybe I should I brought my mittens too.

We strolled across the grounds and we headed to the Quidditch Pitch.

The stands surrounding the pitch are decorated differently for each Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Every second stand would be decorated with the colors of one team, and every other stand with the colors of the opposing team. So today there were red, gold silver, and green colors scattered across the Quidditch pitch.

We climbed up and sat in the Slytherin stands where the whole House was seated. With all the noise it sounded as if the whole school was here. It also seemed like no one else wanted to miss the first Quidditch match.

I sat in between Draco and Daphne. Pansy squeezed between Draco and Goyle.

" I think this is the game with the most students if you ask me," Draco looked around. "Probably came to see how…_Potter_ turned out." The way he said his name turned my head. Geez, How much hate can this kid hold?

"Well of course they came, Draco" I commented. "Who would not want to see the first Quidditch match, of the youngest Seeker in a century?"

"You." Pansy and Daphne looked at me contempt looks on both their faces.

"True." I muttered.

I looked over the edge of the stands and saw Madam Hooch standing in the center. Our team captain, Marcus Flint, he was a sixth year, He was repulsive rude and foolish. I did not like him at all, he as look funny with his abnormally large teeth and untrustworthy grey eyes.

"Now I want a nice fair game, all of you," She announced.

All the players were on broom around her.

"Mount your brooms, please." Once they did she waited a minute before blowing her whistle.

As soon as that whistle blew they rose into the high. Higher and higher until they were eye level with the stands. Finally the game had begun.

"Maddie sit back, before you fall." Pansy put a hand on my shoulder. I quickly sat down and glowered at her.

"I ask you once before Parkinson don't call me that!" I whispered to her over the uproar of the cheering, disdainfully. She looked at me sadly before focus her attention on the game.

"And the Quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent Chaser that girl is and rather attractive, too-" A Gryffindor was doing the explanation for the match and he was being carefully scrutinized by Professor McGonagall.

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

"And she's really belting along there a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's last year only a reserve back to Johnson and…no Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes, Flint flying like an eagle up there, he's going to sc-," We all were on the edges of our seats.

"No, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Grffindors take the Quaffle, that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and OUCH, that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bluger, Quaffle taken by Slytherins, that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he blocked by a second Bluger, sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which," 'Who can?' I thought.

"Nice play by the Gryffindor Beater anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes, she's really flying, dodges a speeding Bluger, the goal posts are ahead, come one, now, Angelina, Keeper Bletchly dives, misses…GRYFFINDOR SCORES"

I frowned and groaned with the rest of the Slytherins. Come one even by crossing rule lines we still did not score!

I watched as the Gryffindors cheered and glowered more.

"I can't believe it, we are losing." Draco scowled and crossed his arms.

"Draco, don't do that you will get wrinkles on your forehead." I poking the skin on his forehead but he slapped my hand away glaring at my teasingly.

"I can't see anything from here," I tried not to squint my mother said it was unappealing to my facial features.

Mother was always nagging me about my looks and the way I act. She said she wanted me to be grown in a lady manner.

She was very different from her image; she is a good mother she would always show her concern about me whenever I was ill or not doing well. She always treated everyone except Muggle, Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods with respect and kindness.

In addition of being a good wife and mother, she is a good friend, because despite her image as a cold, cruel noble pure-blood, she is a woman dedicated to her family and friends.

When she is not home with me she is out and about spreading in the pureblood joy ( sarcastically speaking), buying me things or gossiping with Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Parkinson or Ms. Zabini.

When I am at home, I am usually with a tutor or reading a book in our library calling Minny to tend to my needs. But mostly I am alone in my huge house. Only when Pansy or Draco is brought over do I have real company fortunately I find comfort in my books and other activities.

My father works as a part of the Ambassadors of Wizardry. So he was often visiting other wizarding villages and nations to help settle disputes or control contact between them. But he came back with souvenirs and if we could, we would all good on his business trips like that one to Africa…

My father is very unchangeable and a merciless.

He took great pride in his noble importance, so he took great insult when I did not act modest. He is an insightful, wizard who was good at controlling others. Even behind his layer of uprightness, he treated Muggles, Muggle-borns, and half-bloods cruelly.

However, he is capable of feeling genuine love. He is not a bad father he just doesn't show it but I can't tell he has the feeling of love…in there somewhere…deep in there.

"Mads, Maddie, Madeline!" Pansy pinched me on my shoulder and I snapped out of my trance.

"Here you can use my binoculars." I took them from her, whispering thanks a as I slipped them on to my neck and rose it to peer through.

"Slytherin in possession," Jordan announced into the speaker. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Blugers, two Weasley, and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the, wait a moment…was that the Snitch."

This really caught my attention the Snitch had not been spotted throughout the whole game so far.

Potter and our Seeker, Terence Higgs had both went after it when it buzzed by Pucey's left ear. Everyone stopped to watch even the players just hung there in midair watching as the youngest Seeker went out for his first try.

Potter was getting closer to the Snitch but of course he did he was smaller so faster. He was about to catch it when lucky Flint came in a blocked him he may have caused a foul and a free score but that is better than them winning by 150 points.

"So after a bit of obvious and disgusting bit of cheating," I glared at Jordan from the stands. I bet he could feel it I saw him shiver or maybe it was the weather.

"Jordan," Professor McGonagall lectured.

"I mean after that opening and revolting foul," They really should have had a Hufflepuff instead.

"Jordan, I'm warning you…"

"Alright, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinnet who puts it away no trouble and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Potter dodged another Bluger was millimeters from his head. His broom bucked underneath him. His broom staggered and it seemed as though it was trying to get him off like a horse. It seemed like he could not control it.

"Slytherin in possession," I looked over at Jordan. Did he not see what was happening?

"Flint with the Quaffle, passes Spinnet, passes Bell, hit hard in the face by a Bluger, hope it broke his nose, only joking Professor, Slytherin score…" I really did hear anything after that because we were too busy cheering.

It seemed that suddenly people noticed that he was having trouble controlling his broom, they were pointing and whispering.

"What's going on with his broom?" I asked. That definitely should not happen to a new broom, particularly the brand new Nimbus Two Thousand.

"I don't know," Pansy shrugged, "But as long as he is not keeping us from scoring I am fine with that."

Potter's broom started to jitter and rumble, he was trying to grip it but it would not be any longer until he fell. Everyone was on the end of their seats eyes glued to the scene, terrified even me. I don't like seeing people dead it makes me feel bad.

The Wealsey twins were trying to get to him but every time they got close the broom would fly higher or go in a different direction. 'This is very suspicious , this should not happen to a **new** broom.' I thought.

Soon he was hanging by only a few fingers, with one more flick he would be off the broom and splat on to the floor. But then…the broom stopped it just hovered there. Potter realized the motion had stopped and climbed back on to his broom, what happened?

For a strange reason, I took a sigh of relief. I was glad he did not fall to a fatal accident Gryffindor or not.

He looked around as though he caught sight of something and sped towards the ground.

He had his hand raised to grab something, 'The Snitch?' but his broom tipped and he fell onto the grass, on all fours. Once he stood he had his hand on his mouth as though he was il. He coughed into his hand and through the binoculars I saw something sparkle in the sunlight.

I took the binoculars off my eyes.

"He...He coughed up…?" I stood there, shocked.

"I GOT THE SNICTH!" He shouted waving the golden object wildly above his head. I looked at Draco. He too looked at the scene speechless, frowning deeply as the rest of the Slytherins groaned and shouted complaints.

"Is that legal? Can he catch the snitch that way?" I asked him.

He still gaped at the sight of Potter made his first catch of the snitch through his mouth.

Talk about the amount germs located on that thing...gross!

Flint hollered that it was unfair but there were no rules against winning the by catching the snitch even if he almost swallowed it. The Gryffindors were cheering as if they had one a life time supply of Chocolate Frogs. I mourned with the portion of the Slytherin House that was not yelling complaints at Madam Hooch or sneering at the Gryffindor's happiness.

As I walked away from the Quidditch pitch with Pansy and Daphne at my side I saw something that caught my eye.

It was Potter, Granger and Weasley all running towards to…to…um…Hagrid's hut. It was a small wooden cabin located outside of Hogwarts Castle, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

I went back to Daphne's side and we strode back to the Slytherin dungeon.

Once we got back to our common room, I took a seat on one of the couches. I looked at my robe and saw something projecting out its side in one of my pockets

"Oh drat!" I felt my pocket in there was an outline of a note.

Before putting away my parent's last recent letter I realized my mother had enclosed a note with in it for my Head of House, Severus Snape.

My mother had known Professor Snape when they were in school, she being a Slytherin like him. They had been in what was the thin line between acquaintances and friendship. They had lost contact after graduation and when she learned of his whereabouts she wanted to send him notice.

It was a short letter from what I can guess and she had asked me to deliver it to him.

"What happened?" Daphne looked back at me.

"Oh… I had one minor errand to do for my mother, deliver a note to one of the Professors, I will be right back." I turned around and exited the Slytherin common room. I walked through the Dungeon in the direction of Snape's office.

I knocked on the door and waited before hearing a powerful voice say, "Enter."

I complied and peeked out from the door looking into the room.

This office, was a gloomy and dimly-lit room. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants, floating in potions of varying office also had a fireplace. In a corner, there was a cupboard. The office also contained a table.

Sitting in a chair was Professor Snape who was looking at me, with a bitter look on his face. I did notice there was a burn scorch on the bottom of his robes but I did not try to aim my attention there.

"Professor Snape, I have a note for you, from my mother, Lucille Emeralalia" I walked toward him as he stood. He snatched the letter out of my hands his eyes skimmed over it briefly. I could not tell the conflicting emotions by his facial expressions but by his eyes. There was confusion, sadness and regret?

"You may be excused," He mumbled. He turned around, his back to me, and went to sit at his desk, his robe following him like a tail.

I opened my mouth to say something but he repeated, "You may be **excused**." He looked at me darkly. I bit my lip and twirled around sauntering out the office.

As I traveled through the dungeon hallway, I heard a swishing sound.

Looking around there was nothing but darkness on both ends lite by torches that hung on the walls. I heard it again but this time it was next to me.

When I gazed to my side, I saw Animi-felis there with an unexpected guest, The Bloody Baron.

"Well I guess that solves the mystery to where he has been disappearing to," I muttered to myself. When I whispered this the apparition noticed my presence and looked in my direction, so did Animi-felis who had been rubbing at his side.

I quickly out on a fake smile.

"How do you do , sir?" I curtsied and approached him, Animi-felis stalked to my side.

"I am well enough, for some who is dead," He murmured. I awkwardly smiled but them quickly frowned when I realized he was not trying to be funny.

"So you are the owner of the feline?" He asked.

I nodded quickly. I had to catch myself I was acting like a hyper Hufflepuff.

"Yes he was once a pet for a muggle family far from my home but he passed away sadly and joined my family, I met him when I was seven venturing through my garden and there he was." I explained.

"What were you doing around here?" He demanded.

"I was speaking to Professor Snape." I replied trying not to look away from his eyes that looked like they were focused in a different world.

"I swear with all these brats running around after curfew…," He muttered floating away to my relief. 'It is not even close to curfew!' I thought, angrily. I began to walk in the opposite direction towards the Slytherin Dungeons. "…and with that professor trying to enter the forbidden corridor even night trying to face that three headed beast."

I stiffened. "What?" I turned around to ask him but he sadly had already disappeared.

He...he had said something about a professor trying to get into the forbidden corridor every night. If…if the school was protecting something then why would a professor try to go pass the guard they had placed there…unless…

No...no, I shook my head furiously as I traveled back to the Slytherin dungeons. I have been reading to many mystery selections, I better-

"Maddie, there you are." I looked in the direction of the noise to see Daphne standing out the Slytherin dungeon hands crossed. She had her hair in a ponytail now, but she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting for you for years now, come on." She turned towards the wall before I could respond and had said the password. Walking into the Slytherin common room she pranced into the common room while I sat in one of the couches.

Pansy joined us sitting next to me. She looked up and glared at the ceiling.

"I hate it down here, it's the fact that we are in the dungeons. Our rooms are cold, murky and damp the whole school year. We are practically going to turn nocturnal; the only light they see down there is disgusting green lights that have been filtered through the glass in the ceiling from the Black lake and these torches. My skin is going to turn pale and unattractive."

"My skin is already pale so I have nothing to worry about and I like that light that shines through it gives and eerie vibe to this room. Oh, and it is not cool because of the fireplace it is quite warm." I smirked in Pansy's direction as she glared at me.

"Well I know Draco would not be attracted to me with pale skin." She slapped her arm. Daphne and I groaned. "What?"

"You always talk about him it is either Draco this, Draco that, Draco so wonderful, I lovvvveee Draky!" Daphne impersonated in a high pitched voice. She stood up and wiggled her butt in Pansy's face, hearts in her eyes.

"I don't look like that," She shook her head, her short bob wiping around. "I do not-…STOP IT!" Pansy jumped on Daphne and Daphne pushed her of running around the common room trying to get away from Pansy who was running after her a killer look in her eye.

The corners of my lips lifted as I tried to not burst out laughing with Daphne's fake love struck face and Pansy's serial killer look.

This is where I belong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I did not have a lot of Madeline and Golden Trio interaction but there may be if you vote on my poll.<strong>

**Please vote it would really make me gladi would not care even if your review said 'I like ur story."**

**That's is all I need to update.**

**So about 3 reviews and an Update will be a comin'  
><strong>

**Please review for a new update and have a Happy Valentine's Day**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! PLEASE be sure to read the Authors Notes before reading each chapter! **

**Well this ****my first time writing a Harry Potter Fan fiction, so we'll just have to see how it goes. This IS an OC story.**

**My point is that the life span of this Fan fiction will have to depend on the reviews. If I get at least a few reviews each chapter, I'll keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: Also, none of the characters or places in this story belongs to me, but to Mrs. J.K Rowling, with exception of my Original Character, Madeline Diana Kerian, and maybe other peoples/places as I mention them.**

**Thank you to everyone who favored and alerted it really means a lot to me.**

**Criticism is welcomed with opened arms only constructive though!**

**NO FLAMES! Reviews are needed to help with my creativity.**

**Warning: There will be hate against Gryffindor and I don't know depending on how I fell about the progress of the story the rating may change due to sexual encounters in late years. But for now they are only in first year. Also I hate when they have romance in first year I mean these witches and wizards are only 12 for goodness sakes! Carry on with the story.**

**PS: I have so many plans for this story you will not believe it. I think this chapter is a bit small for what I could attempt so I am calling this a filler chapter but it will get more exciting in the future.**

****A/N**: My theory is that if I keep posting, it will force me to finish this. So here's another chapter.**

* * *

><p>Wisps of vapor exited my nose as I exhaled in to Potions dungeon classroom.<p>

It was around mid-December and there had been a frequently low in air temperature.

The lake had frozen over and was a hot spot for students who wanted to skate unless they did no mind the appearance of the squid that lives there once in a while or a romantic winter picnic.

The Slytherin common room had got colder. It was probably ten times more cold than the rest of the House's common rooms because not only were we in the dungeons but we were under the Black Lake. No matter how many torches there were or the thriving fireplace we had, the cold air would not subside.

I now had to wear a thin scarf in the breezy corridors and mostly had my hair out with a pine green ribbon as my headband.

I lingered near my sizzling cauldron trying to keep warm as I watched a show fold out from across the other side of the room.

Draco was teasing Potter on how he was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

I mean I was staying but for different reasons.

Yes it is true.

My parents sent me notice that my father was requested for a visit to Bulgaria to help strength the alliance between The Bulgarian Ministry of Magic that governs that Wizarding community in Bulgaria.

He has to have a few meeting with the current Minister for Magic in Bulgaria whose name is Oblansk or Obalonsk…I don't know I can't remember.

So anyway, this will take a week and it will cut into the Christmas break and Mother suggest I stay at Hogwarts this Christmas since she is going to visit a sick friend in Bulgaria, Mrs. Victoria Krum, while Father is the meetings.

I am fine with the decision, personally.

I am one of the few Slytherins that are staying home for Christmas break so I will be mostly alone…and at peace.

I was very excited for the Christmas day no matter what.

I mean I usually an alone anyway regardless of whether I am with my parents or not I regularly stay in my room on Christmas. Besides the morning present opening and our 'family' dinner, I am copped up in my room doing my own business. Originally, she would have wanted me to stay at home while they were away with Minny but she was bringing Minny with her to help. It was quite idiotic i mean is more likely to have her own house elves.

I miss Minny.

That house elf is like a mother to me

The bell hang rung and I gathered all my necessities and walked quickly to catch up with Draco. I picked his cheeks, hard.

"Ow!" He rubbed the red blemish that was forming on his cheek. He glared at me, stopping so Crabbe and Goyle did to.

"What was that for?"

"That was for saying the thing about stay here for the break." I explained in a monotone voice. "You so know I am staying at Hogwarts too…right?"

"No," He looked down. The red mark was slightly fading. "I did not. I just wanted to tease him about it. Why are you staying here anyway? I thought your mum wanted you home as quick as possible"

"Father has to go to a different country and Mother is going with him." I said. I knew I did not even have to explain the situation, it was as if he already knew.

" I guess you are well forgive," I flicked him on his nose and he frowned as I smirked.

He looked ahead. He suddenly grinned and shouted sarcastically. "Would you mind moving out the way?"

I looked at the end of the corridor where an enormous pine tree was hindering our path. Behind it was the half-giant…Hagrid. He was probably trying to deliver it to the Great Hall for the staff to ornament.

Yet, that was not what caught Draco's eye. It was the students in front of the tree, talking to the half-giant, Potter and Weasley.

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley?" He grinned. "Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family used to."

Weasley went to plummet Draco but Professor Snape came around.

_What timing._

"WEALSLEY!"

I took Weasley's hand off of Draco's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid said from behind the tree.

He tried to gain eye contact with Snape but he could not seem to get his face from out of behind the tree.

"Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"He should not give into temptation." I commented from Draco's side. It was true he was provoked but it was his fault for giving in to urge.

"Be that as it may," Professor Snape started coming down the steps and approached the scene.

"Fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Professor Snape suavely replied. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley and be grateful it is not more. Move along, all of you."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle shoved past the tree causing it to release its needles all onto the floor. They smirked and walked away.

Geez they can make a dramatic exit but they did not need to cause such a mess with no reason. I walked after them slipping past the tree, jumping over the mixture of tree needles and catching up with them with a simple graceful stride.

"Draco," He turned to me, looking at me curiously.

"I am going to the Great Hall to see if Professor Flitwick needs any help." I said shrugged my shoulders, I had my own intentions.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked at me in shocked, their mouths opened, eyes wide.

"You and helping don't belong in the same sentence if you ask me, unless it benefits you too." Draco said regaining his focus. He fixed his robe and nodded towards me. Crabbe and Goyle grunted.

"See you in the common room, _Maddie_." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left parading down the corridor, blending in with the rest of the students. I shook my head, fighting the urge to go and hit him in the head for calling me that stupid nick name. I turned around and headed to the Great Hall.

I entered the hall and let me tell you it looked beautiful.

It was as if with was a 'make the Great Hall look like Christmas threw up on it' spell and they used it, on the Great Hall.

There were mistletoe' and tinsel draped on the walls. The hall was surrounded by twelve tall, fir trees adorned by minuscule icicles and the lights of candles that hung from their branches.

Very few students sat in the Great Hall most of the students were packing for the two week escape that had their parent's anticipating their visit.

I saw Professor Flitwick in the corner busy with the decoration; I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh…," He almost released the spell about to drop a glass ornament that he was levitating. "You should warn me next time this could have fallen." He laughed and continued to levitate the ornament.

"I was wondering if you needed any help," I offered. This would be a perfect opportunity to show him my skills, I brighten my 'smile.'

"I am fine you can run along but thank you for the offer." He chirped while focusing on placing the ornament carefully near the top. He leaned bit on the stool trying to reach that perfect spot.

I frowned briefly before putting on another 'smile'.

"Of course, professor." I said through my gritted white teeth. I turned around hastily my robe twirling like a tutu.

I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw not a lot of students seated there.

I sighed and waltzed over taking a seat in the approximate middle. The tables were bare showing the cherry wood finish so I took out a book and started to lightly read.

I saw from the corner of my eye, as Daphne skip inside, she dance towards me.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christams~"She sang twirling her arms; her cheeks flushed a gigantic smile on her face. Her blonde hair was in a French braid.

She was wearing a solid scarlet and oatmeal heather nautical stripes soft jersey with a top feminine lace collar, with a high-waisted navy skirt and cowboy boots.

"What are you doing?' I interrupted, rudely. She stopped dancing and looked at me like I had 3 heads.

'Bad memories' I thought. I did not want to remember what I saw that night.

"What are **you** talking about it is almost Christmas and you are here…reading!" She took the book from my hand a flipped it over her shoulder causing it to hit the floor.

"Come on, Maddie, get in the Christmas spirit," She took a grave look, her eyes unfocused. "Or else you will be visited by three apparitions at the mist of midnight."

"That is disrespectful to someone else property." I said looking at my book that was forgotten on the floor where it had landed. "Did you finish packing?"

She looked at me blankly, "I will get to it. I have plenty of time left." She waved the subject off.

"You should start." I said walking over to where my book laid. "Don't be a procrastinator." I picked up my book and glance over at her.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but nodded and exited the Great Hall. I just sat back down continued and reading.

* * *

><p>On the day when they were leaving, I stood by the Stone Circle entrance door as they each left, coats, suitcase and scarfs in hands.<p>

"I will miss you." Pansy and Daphne both squeezed me with a hug in which I sort of returned, hesitantly hugging them back. I did not mean to be rude just strange in a way.

They were both wearing dark pine green coats. Pansy had earmuffs, Daphne had a hat and a scarf, her hair was in a tight, painful looking high ponytail.

"Promise me you will write like every day. Don't leave out any details oh, and have fun Madeline." They waved and left out the door causing a gust of cold winter wind to enter the corridor.

Draco came around, Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"See you after the holiday; don't forget to owl me_ Maddie_." He smiled at me and walked out the door with the rest of the students who were going home.

"Bye, Draco, you to Crabbe and Goyle. Don't call me that" I slightly waved and watched them exit, shivering when another blast of the breezy icy air.

I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes from behind.

"Bye, Blasie." I said in a monotone voice removing his hands to regain sight.

"How do you know it was me?" He had a cheeky smirk on his face hands in his dark blue coat.

"I just know," I bragged, but in real sight I saw him come up from behind me.

"You better be off, don't want you to miss the train." I pushed him towards the door, giving him a bit off a shove.

"No special goodbye hug, my dear?" He asked.

"Bye, Blaise." I repeated turning around and walking down the corridor, not looking back to take in his saddened face before he left.

I was having the best time at Hogwarts.

No one and when I mean, I can promise you it was as if **no one** was in the Slytherin dungeons at any given time. It was as if I was the only Slytherin here, I can say i did see another Slytherin once in a wwhile but that was getting rare. I mean it. Since it was usually empty I spent most my time reading, cozying up by the fire on the closest armchair with Animi-felis or playing a game of Wizard chess against myself.

It was mostly quiet and barren and I truly was enjoying every minute of it.

Pansy had sent me countless letter or notes while the rest of the gang sent me a notice or two on how they were doing. I had of course returned them within no time.

I have not gotten a letter from my parents. I hope it is not because of the troll thing and that Mother is too busy not realizing she is boasting about her life to Mrs. Krum.

It was after supper on Christmas Eve that I finally got the full blow of my loneliness and was a tad bit sunken.

I went to my dorm and got ready for bed. I, like most the children on this planet, was anticipating the next day. I can try my best to be made out of stone but it is very tiring.

I climbed into bed and Animi-felis curled up at my side, I was in complete comfort.

Early the next morning, I believe I woke up three times before drifting back to rest until finally; I hauled myself out of my four-post green and silver bed.

I truly was a bit hesitant to look at the end of my bed but I did curiosity bubbling inside of me. At the end of my bed, was a large pile of gifts and presents.

"Merry Christmas, Madeline." I sighed to myself softly looking at my gifts. I grabbed my silky ebony bathroom robe and put on a pair of slippers. I picked up the first gift on the top.

It was a brown package with one single blue bow on the top. It said " Madeline."

The corners of my lips lifted a bit and I opened the top of it. Inside was an assortment of white chocolate-raspberry cheesecake bars.

Minny had made it for me, obviously, probably Mother thought I was homesick.

I bit into one and moaned at the flavor. It tastes like the changing of spring from winter. With the base of cheesecake and the warmth of the chocolate with a splash of raspberry that burst into a berry zest.

I was always amazed on how she could create flavor that continuously explode my taste buds.

I picked up the next gift it was candy from Daphne, it was a bundle of Sugar Quills.

I got a series of books, A Witch's Memoir, from Draco. I got a pink fluffy dress from Pansy, 'Did I not tell that girl I hate pink' I thought.

I got a large box of Chocolate Wands from Blaise.

I opened another present but this one was small and lighter than the others. It was cubed shaped and had a note taped to the top.

I plucked it off and opened it placing the bundle on my bed for a moment.

The hand writing looked unfamiliar to my parent's script.

It was written narrowed and slanted, but it was spaced together as if written in a quick fashion.

_Madeline_

_For tears of passion_

_On our terrain, the heavens_

_Use this to you advantage in times of need_

_Merry Christmas _

It was not signed I looked all over the note but it had no signature.

"Hmmmm," I contemplated opening the package. It was a simple gift yes it was but it could be cursed. It was addressed to me but there could be another Madeline in this school. Might as well check, Professor Dumbledore would not allow that.

I opened the top to see it contained by a ribbon. _What!_

A white ribbon, or clear with like a glitter to it. I felt it, the ribbon was smooth light silk or water and it was light, like a feather.

I placed it by my bed side, I would put it on latter, and went back to open the rest of my gifts.

* * *

><p>I fixed my hair into a loose side ponytail and tied it off with a blue ribbon.<p>

I put on a creamy cotton confection short dress that reached my knees. It had cropped unlined sleeves with a lined bodice and flared skirt. I wore it with cascade of silver necklaces, gray stockings, and velvet flats with knee high white frilly socks.

I exited the Slytherin Dungeon and headed to the Great Hall.

The Christmas dinner was extravagant, they had like a hundred plump turkeys, mountains of roast and silver miniature boats contain with gravy and cranberry sauce.

It looked as though they made way too much food for the few students that were here.

I was a tad bit awkward as every immediately dug into the food while I just stared at it taken back.

I did eventually reached for some boiled potatoes and roast but I also grabbed some wizard crackers. Bad idea. It exploded in my face leaving a trail of confetti. Inside was a real sized wizarding hat with red polka dots.

I heard the Gryffindor girls scream and shriek a bit as someone found white mice in theirs.

At the High Table the professor where either, pretending to be drunk/ having a good time, drunk or not enjoying this all which in Snape's case it right after getting a flowered scarf.

Desert followed after dinner which was flaming Christmas pudding. I did have to remove a coin that looked like Muggle money from mine unless I would have choked.

I decided to go outside for a bit putting on simply darling charcoal coat. It bold marbled buttons, and pleated, swaying skirt. I topped the look with flexible, light grey bow-topped, smooth black fabric, dainty gloves, a beret, and a sleek scarf.

It was cold and the snow was slushy and some parts frozen enough to walk on. I loved the winter and the cold, it was refreshing. I walked over the grounds, the snow at my ankle. I sighed happily. The lax snowflake caressed my cheeks turning them a vibrant rosy color.

I decided it was time to return to the Slytherin common room to relax by the fire.

Soon after, I went to bed stomach full of roast beef sandwiches, white chocolate-raspberry cheesecake bars and warm apple cider.

I changed into my nightgown, Animi-felis curled up on my bed. I out my hair into a bun and gazed around the room.

I looked at the ribbon on my nightstand. With the torch light shining it glimmered in the darkness of my dormitory. I picked it up and coiled it around my finger.

What could it possibly mean by '_Use this to you advantage in times of need'?_

I spent the rest of the next day in the library.

I searched every section but found nothing on any ribbon possessing any power of any kind. I practically looked at all the books…except the ones in the Restricted Section, of course.

The Restricted Section is an area that only accessible to students with permission from a professor. In order to enter, I have to get a signed note from a professor. But in order to do that I would have to lie. Lying is a sin, a total betrayal to the truth.

That night I could not go to sleep. I just laid the wide-awake.

I climbed out of bed. I put on a black satin robe and slippers. I then, snuck out of the dormitory and ran across the common room, out the Slytherin dungeon.

I stood there for a moment. I was actually breaking a school rule on my own accord. Well it had to do with research so that could be pro. But the cons outweighed the pros at this minute.

I crept along the wall moving stealthily trying my best not to wake any of the paintings as the slept some nosily snoring into the night.

I tiptoed up the stairs or tried to it was quite dark and I could barely see.

I ran across the third floor hiding in the closest place whenever I heard a sound.

I walked down the third floor to the library but unpleasantly bumping into something falling on my behind.

"Oww!" I sat up and looked around in the darkness of the third floor. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

I had no response. Someone was here! I am not that clumsy that I would bump into nothing.

I became very quiet, straining to hear the slightest sound, when I heard the sound of Mrs. Norris paws tapping against the marble floor. I scrambled up and scurried in to the nearest room, one next to a suit of armor…

"Don't push me-" I turned my body around so fast I swear my eyes were going still round.

"What are you two doing here?" Potter and Weasley looked at me. Weasley scowled and Potter grabbed a cloak off the floor.

"What would a _Slytherin_ be doing out of the dungeons?" Weasley responded.

"I was out of the Slytherin dungeon, _all day_ in the library if you want to know so badly." I tighten my robe.

"Great just what we need a Slytherin version of Hermione." He mumbled under his breath.

I took the time to take a look of my surroundings.

It looked like an unused classroom. There were desks and chairs pile along the wall and other classroom necessities but that is not what grabbed my attention, it was that gigantic mirror against the wall. It was high and had a golden frame. It was standing on two feet with an inscription on it.

A sudden noise out in the corridor made us all stop. _Oh drat! The crazy cat must have heard us talking; it was not that far away when I came in here._ I thought to myself.

"Quick!" Potter grabbed Weasley and me and threw his cloak over us.

_How could this possibly help!_ I squirmed under his grip but he restrained me, putting a hand over my mouth. Mrs. Norris came, she looked around and I froze. She soon turned and left.

I waited until I could no longer hear the cat and I elbowed Potter in the gut. He bent over and I wriggled out of the cloak.

"I don't want to know!" I whispered as I looked in the empty space where Potter and Weasley once occupied. I narrowed my eyes and walked out of the room but before that I glanced at that mirror the most obvious thing the room and I saw something but it was too late as I walked out the room and back to the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the holiday I did not even think of the mirror or the ribbon, I kept it in my drawer. As soon as the holidays were over, Daphne had asked what I had done. I told her nothing but that the feast was extravagant.<p>

"Did you here?' I looked behind me and away from my book. Pansy was there leaning against one of the book shelves in the library. She had her arms crossed and a book in her hand. I placed the book I was reading on the desk in front of me and gave her my full attention. I was seated in my exclusive corner near the window.

"Did I hear what?" I gave her a bored expression. She looked at me shocked. She stood from the book shelf and grabbed a chair and sat next to me. She leaned her faced on her hands.

"Snape will be referring the next Quidditch match!" She whispered, quickly. I gazed at her for a while.

"And this involves me―how?" I raised my eyebrow at her statement. She knew I was not that into being social.

"Snape has _never_ referred a Quidditch match before," She smirked and combed her hair behind her ear. "The Gryffindors have no chance. They might as well give us they game. I mean he will be knocking off points the whole time! This will definitely help us win the House Cup!"

"Silence!" Madam Pince walked by the aisle and shushed us. Pansy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Batty woman." She mumbled under her breath. "Let's go the library is boring!"

"Can you not bother me today? I am too busy to ignore you?" I said, not looking from my work. Pansy's face saddened and she quieted.

"Come on Daphne has these new fortune card that she has been waiting to try out." Pansy stood up and began to pull on my arm, repeatedly. "She told me that if I was nice to her for a week she would check out the future of me and Draco!" She giggled and began to fantasize about what could happen.

"I think I should finish our homework. I only have a few more inches to complete." I commented and continued to scribble my quill on the piece of parchment

"What are _you_ talking about?" Pansy asked. "I _am_ doing my homework. I was told by Blaise who was told by Draco who was told by Gregory who was told by Vincent who spoke to Millicent who was messaged by Daphne who was confronted by Terence who was told with Adrian," She took a deep breath. "That Snape would be coaching the next match."

I shook my head and went back to my homework. Once I was done Pansy smiled and she [persisted we head back to the common room.

I gather my things and we both walked out of the library, passing Madam Pince who was silencing another student. When we walked out the Library, Draco was putting a Leg-Locker curse on Longbottom.

He turned towards us as Crabbe and Goyle began to taunt Longbottom.

"What? It's just a bit of exercise." He shrugged and went back to mocking Longbottom. He shoved him and let Longbottom fall, unable to get back up.

"I seriously think the Sorting Hat was draft when he made the choice of putting _Longottom_ in Gryffindor. That just shows how low the standard for that House is getting." I sneered. Draco laughed while Longbottom bunny-hopped away, probably towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I agree one-hundred percent." Pansy said, she nodded and we both left the scene down to the Slyhterin common room

At the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Daphne and I walked to the Quidditch Pitch. Once we were there I heard something surprising.

"I am w-worth twelve of you, M-malfoy." Longbottom stammered. I was quite surprised Longbottom. He has not shown a brave bone since the beginning of the year, from what I knew.

"You tell him." I heard Weasley said.

"Longbottom if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

"I am warning you, Malfoy," Weasley growled. "One more word!"

"Come one let's go." Daphne tugged on my sleeve. I move to comply.

"You're in luck; Weasley Potter obviously spotted some money on the ground." Draco commented after Potter had dived drawing gasp and cheers from the booming crowd.

Weasley jumped onto Draco and began to wrestle him on to the ground. Longbottom faltered a bit before going to Weasley help, which brought Crabbe and Goyle in to the scuffle too.

"Are you kidding me!" I looked at the brawl before sighing and following Daphne to the stands.

Before we even go there we heard the stand erupt into cheers and praise. What! The game had barely even started finished in what like 5 minutes and I came all the way out here for nothing!

Snape landed in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. He got off his broom. He looked pale and his lips were in a firm line. He had a bitter look on his face. He watched hardly as everyone went to congratulate Potter.

Pansy walked towards us. She pushed pass all the students who were going down to congratulate Potter on his win and once she was in front of us she started to pant.

"Draco has a black-eye, but he won't tell me truly how he got it!" She cried. _Ha! He got it from Weasley! _I mentally giggled at the thought.

"Did you not see? He is so trying to get himself kicked out, he got into a fight." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean what bogus story could he have possibly fed to Pansy. Draco is too darn confident that his father will take him out of any trouble, just because he is on the Hogwarts Board Governors.

"He told me he got into a fight with Weasley, but he said that he let Weasley hit him _so he could at least save what he had of his __**pride**_." She finished her voice getting lower as she spoke. She lowered her head in shame of believing what he had said.

"Well ignore it," I looked at the both of them. "We have to go and start studying the exams. They are going to be here any day now!" Pansy and Daphne groaned as I dragged them back to the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey my readers,<strong>

**A/N: Please review. No threats of not finishing or anything. Just would like to get some feedback. Thanks!**

**Even if they contain some constructive criticism.**

**This fan fiction has not been beta'd, so hopefully it is making sense. Let me know if you are confused.**

**As always, I do not like to beg for reviews, but I really appreciate them. I never realized how much they mean until I started writing.**

**Enough of that. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!**

** I hope you are enjoying this fic. It's my first ever, so it's kind of special to me.**

**Also if anyone knows a really good beta please let me know. I have beta but she disappeared soooo. If anyone knows a good beta especially for Harry Potter let me know it would really help for me and my readers to understand the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! PLEASE be sure to read the Authors Notes before reading each chapter! **

**Well this my first time writing a Harry Potter Fan fiction, so we'll just have to see how it goes. This IS an OC story.**

**My point is that the life span of this Fan fiction will have to depend on the reviews. If I get at least a few reviews each chapter, I'll keep them coming. I have many plans for this story you will not believe it.**

**Disclaimer: Also, none of the characters or places in this story belongs to me, but to Mrs. J.K Rowling, with exception of my Original Character, Madeline Diana Kerian, and maybe other peoples/places as I mention them.**

**Thank you to everyone who favored and alerted it really means a lot to me.**

**Criticism is welcomed with opened arms only constructive though!**

**NO FLAMES! Reviews are needed to help with my creativity.**

**Warning: There will be hate against Gryffindor and I don't know depending on how I fell about the progress of the story the rating may change due to sexual encounters in late years. But for now they are only in first year. Also I hate when they have romance in first year I mean these witches and wizards are only 11 for goodness sakes! Carry on with the story.**

**I feel so bad it took me so long to write this chapter. Bad MoMo!**

**Marauder Neyo****: Thank you for reviewing! I am really glad that you find my story interesting and you like the idea. No problem I accept all of my reader's reviews. Your inputs mean a lot to me. Enjoy this chapter :)**

**katchile94****: Thank you for reviewing! I am really appreciative of all the reviews you give to me. Maybe you will see what Madeline saw in the mirror in this chapter…maybe. Enjoy this chapter :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Draco," I walked into the common room and sat next to him. "What are you looking at…a History of Magic textbook? You're studying?"<p>

"What? No!" Draco handed me the book. "Look for yourself." He said smugly. I opened it and there was a note

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridegback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming over to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_ _Charlie_

'Norwegian Ridegback! Illegal dragon! Weasley!' I thought seething. "What is this possibly about!" I said sternly. I put my hands on my hips. "How did you get this book? What is this about a **dragon**?" I harshly whispered into his ear, joining him on the couch.

Draco looked at me confused for a brief moment before answering, "That oaf has a dragon egg that is about to hatch in his hut," He explained looking across the room in case anyone was eavesdropping but they were too absorbed in their own business to notice two first year whispering.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger were in there too! They are planning on sending it away at midnight on Saturday and I will tell their Head of House." He grinned arrogantly as if he had the scheme of the century. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"No you won't." I crossed my arms. I know how this would work out. He is too engrossed in getting Potter in trouble.

He needs to really get a hobbie

"You will be after curfew," i started. "Here we go again." Draco mumbled. He titled his head back. "You will get yourself in trouble and lose us house points!" I continued.

"You are not my mother so mind your own business." He snapped turning his head towards me, scowling.

"Fine! Go and get yourself detention." I stood abruptly and headed back to my dorm.

That night on Saturday…

'Stupid Pansy' I thought walking to the Slytherin common room. 'She asked me for my favorite quill to study and then forgets it in the common room! How inadequate! I would have gone to look early if she had not just reminded me before she went to sleep!

I walked into the common room. It was around eleven and I scurried across the area, looking for my quill.

"There it is!" I picked it up from where it laid on on of the short tables. Within that time anyone could have taken it, I mean it was just laying there!

"What are you doing here?" I changed my gaze from my quill to the first year entering the common room. Draco furiously approached me. I was wearing my nightgown and over it my black bath robe.

"I am looking for my quill, obviously." I rolled my eyes. I looked at his appearance. "You are still going to try and catch them in the act right?"

"What do you mean by _try_?" He asked ignoring my first question.

I did not want to tell him the reason why he might not be able to find them if they did not want to found because he could get suspicious. "I mean there is a high chance that you won't be able to find them. They could be going any route in the castle to get to the roof."

"I am not going to look for them in the castle that would be stupid. I am going to tell their Head of House instead, I told you." Draco said, confidently.

"I should have told Professor Snape about this at least he could knock some sense into the empty void we call your head." I snapped. He ignored me and went out the dungeon, I followed.

"I can't believe this do you care so much about getting Potter in trouble that you would risk us losing house points. I mean they will get in trouble anyway I don't want Gryffindor to win the House Cup because you only care about yourself—" I crossed my arms still trying to persuade him to forget. Usually I don't care what he does but this will eventually affect me and that is going to be a problem.

"Go back into the dungeon." He groaned walking faster, away from the common room and me.

"No way," I growled trailing after him.

"Fine then come along," He replied. "Professor McGonagall will believe you above me anyway, you are one of the smartest in her class."

"Are you crazy? No!"

"Fine then go-back-to-the common room!" He pointed to the dungeon and went on his way.

I considered his idea for a moment. "You are right I am one of the smartest so I will come along but I am not doing this for you I am doing this because you would look really rash on your own and would be embarrassing the House."

I passed by him and went to walk ahead.

"You should just admit you care about my well being." I heard him mutter from behind me racing to catch up.

"What did you say?" I turned to look at him not really seeing much in the dimness.

"Nothing." He said quickly looking up at me.

"That is what I thought I heard." I smirked at him and twirled around walking calmly forward.

We both crept warily to Professor McGonagall's office. It was located on the first floor of the Defence Against the Dark Arts tower.

When we got there we both knocked on the door…and knocked…and knocked once more until she opened it quite snappishly. She was wearing a hair net and tartan robe. She looked very different from her usual daytime appearance.

"What are you two doing in the corridor at this time of night?" She asked fixing her appearance briefly. You could see the fatigue and irritancy on her face. I have a feeling we should not have disturbed her while she was sleeping. She is tough during the day how much worst could she be with grumpiness on top of it.

"Harry Potter is sneaking a dragon to the roof wher—"

"Enough of this," She interrupted Draco and stepped out of her room lamp in hand. It flared and shone throughout the dark corridor. But what it showed was Professor McGonagall's expression and let me say if was anything but one of understanding.

She grabbed Draco's ear and began to lead him down the steep spiral staircase. I followed trailing behind.

"Detention," She scolded. "And twenty points from Slytherin, each!" 'What!' I swear when I get a hold of him I am going to tell him "I told you so!" so many times even his kids will feel the shame. "Wandering around the halls in the middle of the might, how _dare_ you—"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming— he's got a dragon!" Draco protested trying to instead drag her to the roof

"It's true Professor there was a note—" I tired but to no avail, she did not take any excuse.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on– I shall see Professor Snape about, Malfoy! You too, Miss Kerian!"

"What me!" I hurried own the steps trying to keep in pace with her flying down the stair case. "But Professor I was just a..a minor associate of the event."

"But you are also out in the middle of the night, I thought better of you, Miss Kerian!"

"Oh, fine!" I huffed and crossed my arms following her down to Professor Snape's office where we were sure to receive quite the lecture.

* * *

><p>I could not sleep a wink.<p>

Both Draco and I entered the Slytherin dungeon a cloud of embarrassment, dishonor, humiliation, and disgrace held over our heads. I went into my dorm where everyone was sleeping.

Pansy's parts off her body displayed over the bed, where her comforter laid on the floor. Millicent was rumbling in her sleep the occasionally snoring loudly. Davis was hidden underneath her covers where you could not see her head. It looked like she had fallen asleep either reading Witch Weekly or a Muggle magazine she has been sneakliy reading when no one was looking, actually when she thought no one was looking. Daphne was resting with her eye mask on, she laid on her back.

I sighed and took off my robe and slippers. I climbed into bed and laid there for a while. Until dawn came upon the Hogwarts castle waking everyone up.

The Gryffindor were shocked when they saw, passing the giant hourglass, that they had got one hundred and fifty point deducted from their score putting them in last place for the House Cup. Everyone was confused until it spread around that Harry Potter and some other Gryffindor first years had lost them all the points.

Potter went from being the most heroic to the most hated person.

Draco was surrounded by a visible air of glee and joy. I don't think I have ever seen him happier since he got his new broom, after countless persuading and coaxing.

Everyone was distant to Potter, well except us of course. We, Slytherins, congratulated him on what he did. The Slytherins were so caught up in the Gryffindor point loss that they did not even notice the forty points missing from their hourglass, lucky for us.

The next morning, at breakfast, Draco and I were given notes about our detention:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o' clock tonight_

_Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_Professor McGonagall_

"This is your fault." I glared at Draco and grabbed my things exiting the Great Hall taking a letter from my parents I just got with me.

After the talk with Professor Snape I had tried my best to completely forget about the detention. It would just add to my stress. With the exams coming up I buried myself neck deep in notes and books. I practically live in the library.

At around ten forty-five, I hauled Draco out the common room and walked to the entrance hall where Filch stood, unlit lamp in hand. We waited for a bit when until Granger and Potter, Longbottom in tow.

Filch lite his lamp. "Follow me," He led us outside into the cold dark of the night.

The moon shone over the grounds but the clouds sailing across the sky kept us in and out of total darkness. I could see the light from the windows of the half-giant's hut

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again won't you, eh?" he jeered. 'What was he getting to?' I thought walking on to the grounds.

"Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…it's just a pity they let old punishments die out," 'How old is this guy?' I thought, looking at the man strangely, as the corners of his lips turned upwards. 'Was he _smiling_ at the thought?'

"Yes, hang you by your wrist from the ceiling for a few days, I got the old chains still in my office, keep 'em well-oiled in case they're ever needed…Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

As we trailed across the grounds light shining brightly from the lamp in Filch's hand. I wondered what Filch would have us do. If it was anything he was talking about, forget about the brave Gryffindors but I got some common sense and I am not doing any of the _activities_ he had in mind.

I can only hope he do not have anything that bad in mind. My mother would not—

I swear if Longbottom keeps sniffling, I am going to charm his mouth off.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up I want ter get started."

I felt a bit lighter as I realized it was the half-giant…Hagrid who would be a part of serving our detention. He may favor the Gryffindors a bit more but at least he was not fantasizing about using corporal punishments on students.

It seems as though Filch noticed our sudden relief because he said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well think again, it's into the forest you're going and I'm mistaken if you'll come out in one piece."

Both Draco and I stopped while Longbottom let out a whimper.

"The forest," Draco repeated. I looked at him, his cool façade was slipping. "We can't possibly go there at night, there are all sort of thing in there…werewolves, I heard."

I heard Longbottom make a chocking noise but I was too busy trying to process this information.

"You cannot possibly expect us to be dumb enough to enter the forest." I looked at him shocked. "It is the **Forbidden** Forest. There has to be an obvious reason why it is labeled as, '**forbidden**'."

"That's your problem isn't it?" Filch leaned towards us, delight woven through his voice. "Should've have thought of that before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

"Should have thought…I-" I grumbled, crossing my arms. I obviously did not think I was going to get detention….in the forbidden forest, I mean who would?

The half-giant came stopping towards us out of the shadows, a large, over-sized black boar hound by his side, drool dripping out of the side of its mouth. The half-giant had a large crossbow and arrows swung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time, I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?" he looked shocked, that just made me frown more. He is not shocked to see Slytherins in detention but his precious Gryffindors could not possibly do any bad. Weird…I feel as though losing sleep has made me somewhat cranky.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch commented, emotionlessly. "Thy're here to be punished, after all."

The half-giant frowned at Filch, "That's why yer late, is it? Bin lecturin' them, eh. 'Snot your place to do that. Yeh have done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I will be back at dawn," Filch said turning to head back to the castle, "to get what is left of them." He included maliciously, I watched him as he faded into the shadows, the light of the lamp following him as he trailed in to the mist of the darkness.

"I am not going into that forest," Draco stated trying his best to keep his composure. No matter how hard he tried you could still hear the fright in his voice.

"Yeh are if want to stay at Hogwarts." The half-giant scolded, brutally. "Yeh done wrong and so know you have to pay fer it!"

"**Yeh** making us do this is wrong," I wanted to say but I knew it would not help the situation.

"This is wrong, this is…servant stuff! We should be doing something like copying lines, if my father knew we were doing this—"

"He'd tell that's how it is at Hogwarts! If yer father rather you expelled than you go on an' pack!" roared the half giant.

But Draco stood still, glaring at the half giant. He was probably thinking on whether to reply but he looked away dropping his sharp look.

"Right then, now come along an' listen carefully now 'cause I don' want ter loose no one. What we are donin' tonigh is dangerous." The half giant instructed.

He led us to the very border of the forest; he held his lamp high the light shining the way. He directed us down a thin curvy trail that got lost within the tall dark trees if the forest. Even the light breeze added to the ill-omened feeling that surrounded the forest.

"Look over there," the half-giant pointed to a pool of something shiny it look like a pool of liquid mercury. "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? De silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood." I inaudibly gasped. "There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly," 'Or killed." I thought. "This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try and find the poor thing. We might have ter out it out of its misery."

"You mean kill it?" I asked. "There is a high chance it could already be dead with the all the blood lost."

"And what if what hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Draco questioned his fear visible.

"There is blood all ver the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least so it should still be walking. There's nothing that'll hurt yeh if yer with me an' Fang," the half giant said. "An' keep on the path. We're gonna split inter two groups an' follow on different trails."

"I want Fang." Draco chirped for beside me gazing at Fang large…well fangs.

"All right, but he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Madeline, an' Fang'll go other. Now if anyone finds the unicorn send green sparks, anyone in trouble, send red sparks an' we'll come an' find yeh, let's go."

The woods were dark and still, as if no live was present. We came upon a fork in the trail, and Potter, Granger and the half-giant went left while Draco, Longbottom, Fang and I went right.

We walked the path in silence with Longbottom occasionally whimpering once in a while. Rarely a stream of light from the moon will appear through the thick branches and lit a spot or puddle of silvery-blue liquid that had dropped on to some of the plants.

We walked over some enlarged roots when I finally had enough.

"For Merlin's sake, Longbottom will you let go of my robe." I growled. "Back off you mutt your drooling on my backside."

For the longest, ever since we had left the others Longbottom had held a tight grip on my sleeve and every now and then he would tug at it if one of us stepped on a branch. But not only that the half-giant's stupid dog trailed behind me like a shadow, his snout poking my back, his drool soaked through the fabric!

Draco laughed at me causing me to grumble a bit and I began to walk faster.

The sound of hoves made us all freeze. We waited in the eerie silence for any sound but all we heard we the wind and the sound of leaves brushing against each other.

"W-what do you think that was" Longbottom asked, leaning towards me.

"Maybe it was the thing that kil-injured the unicorn. Draco will you…Draco?" I looked around my sly platinum blonde haired friend was nowhere to be found.

"DRACO!" I shouted, but there was no response.

Longbottom sobbed and hid his face in my shoulder, Fang strangely inched closer to me too. I took out my wand just in case of any sudden appearances.

"Maybe we should send up some red sparks—"

"No." I said quickly. "I know Draco he is probably trying to scare us."

"What if he is really gone!" Longbottom said from my shoulder.

"Then we will—"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Longbottom screamed and automatically raised his wand sending scarlet sparks into the night sky.

Draco fell laughing, clutching his stomach.

"What? Draco!" I frowned at his shaking my head. 'Just great now we have the others thinking one of us got hurt or is in trouble.' I thought.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I heard heavy footsteps and saw the half giant appear through the vegetation.<p>

"What happened here?' He questioned, looking at the scene seeing for any problems.

"Draco decided to scare Longbottom, which caused to send the sparks, in fright." I said simply as though it was no setback.

"Maddie!" Draco said even though he should not be surprised. I had done something like this before. He knows I don't find the things he finds amusing.

The half giant fumed as I mumbled to Draco for him not to call me that…once more.

"Come with me, now!" The half giant instructed, irritably. We all followed him through the trees until we came upon Potter and Granger.

"We're changin' groups—Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry you go with Fang, Madeline, an' this idiot." It took a lot to hide my unladylike snort at that comment. Truly I would rather have Longbottom. With the triggers between these two I would rather have a fright than a fight.

The half giant whispered something to Potter and he sent us off again. This time fortunately Fang stuck with Potter instead of me. We walked for about an hour…and an half I guess I couldn't really tell I felt as if I was in a nightmare with the scenery I was in with all the stillness. It was mostly because no one seemed to talk at all, so that was a blessing…somewhat. I don't know whether to say this was fortunate of not but as we seem to get closer to the heart of the forest the thicker that trail of blood would be.

There was blood splashed everywhere as if the unicorn was just going crazy in motion with the pain. 'Poor thing.' I thought. At this point it would be pretty weak.

"Look—" Potter whispered stopping Draco from moving any father with his hand I froze. 'What was he looking at?' I thought before I saw it.

A dazzling snowy something had fallen upon the ground. Our curiosity getting to us and we all inched a bit closer to get a better look.

Just as I guess, it was the unicorn, dead.

It looked so odd, so out of place. As if a single snowflake on a filled to the brim ashtray. A thing so pure surrounded by this malicious enclosing.

Potter had only took one step when something hissed making him stop. We looked at where the sound came from, a scrub at the very rim of the clearing. It shook and out came a hooded figure in a cloak. It slithered over the dead leaves. It was as if each of us (including Fang) were mesmerized by the image of this...this thing approaching like a predator to its prey. But it ignored us and came closer the collapsed unicorn. It dipped its head and came in contacted with the unicorn's neck then it—

Draco shrieked and bolted — so did Fang. **(- _-;)'** Idiot, and I don't mean the dog.

Because of Draco's shriek the figure noticed us, the unicorn's blood dripping onto the forest floor. It started to like…levitate towards us.

"Potter come on," But he wouldn't move, probably frozen in fear. I am **not** going to die. "Potter at least do something!" It came closer and I hid behind him hiding my face in his shoulder. 'Do something Madeline!' a voice pleaded in my head.

Potter staggered backward when something galloped over and jumped over us aiming towards the approaching figure. Potter then fell to his knees…on to me.

We were in that position for a minute or two until Potter finally got off of me, rolling to the side, but that is not what go my attention it was the creature that had saved us it was a centaur with silver pale hair and a golden body.

"Are you alright?" It asked Potter helping him up and ignoring me. I rolled me eyes and stood up myself brushing off any excess dirt and grass that had attached itself to the rear of my robe.

"Yes," Potter looked gratefully at the being…man…horse. "Thank you, just what was that?" I looked at the centaur for an answer since I wanted to know too. It was something I had not seen in my previous studies.

He did not answer. "You are the Potter boy. You should return to Hagrid. It is not safe for you at this time. Come you two it will be quicker this way. My name is Firenze." He lowered himself onto the forest floor so we could mount his back.

Potter got on and went to help me. I scuffed and bypassed him, climbing on by myself. I loosely gripped the sides of his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping nearby, two centaurs swiftly appeared. Their sides raising and sweating as if they had ran around the forest three times.

"Firenze!" the one that looked wilder with black hair roared. "Have you no shame! Humans on your back, are you a common mule?"

"Don't you realize this is the Potter boy," 'What the-? What am I chopped liver?' I thought, irritably.

I watched back and forth as the creatures fought. Until Firenze unexpectedly reared on his hind legs, I slid closer to Potter and hopefully just out of a reflex gripped my hands around Potter's waist so I could stay on.

"Did you not see the fate of that unicorn?" Firenze hollered. "I understand why it was murdered or have you not let the planets tell you? I have gone against what is in this forest with humans at my side if I must!"

He whisked around bringing us with him. I clenched Potter's waist as tight as I could, I heard him take a deep breath. We bolted into the depths of the forest leaving the two shaken centaurs behind.

I needed some answers!

"Why was Bane so angry? What was that thing you saved me from?" Potter asked as I eased my grip on his body allowing his to take a lungful of air.

Firenze slowed his pace and there was long silence. It was such a long time that I had begun to count the tress we passed out of boredom.

Thirty-five…

Thirty-six…

Thirty-seven…

We quickly stopped causing me to bump onto Potter's back.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

Potter was dumbstruck. He probably only knew the uses from potions. Even if he hated the class.

"Um I don't but," I said, Potter looked at me twisting his body and Firenze tensed as if he did not realize I was there. I awkwardly cleared my throat. "I know it is absolutely horrible to kill a unicorn and that we only use the hairs and horns because of that."

"It is quite a monstrous thing to commit. The murder of a unicorn" Firenze said. "The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you're a second from death. But the price that comes to pay is a dreadful one. Slaying something so pure and unprotected will gain you a half-life, yes a half-life. A cursed life from the second the blood touch your lips."

I stared at the moon as he said this. 'What being could be so desperate to live that it would exist a life that was cursed?' I thought.

"It's death better than to be cursed, isn't it?" Potter pondered out loud.

"It is," Firenze agreed, I did too, in my head. "Unless you need to be alive enough to drink something else—something that will bring you full strength and power—" 'What is he obviously hinting?' I inquired. "Something that will mean you can **never** die. Mr. Potter do you know what is hidden within the school?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course, the Elixir of Life!" Potter said, gladly. Did not one realize I was here? Was I that quit? Well they did now.

I gasped loudly. They both stiffened. Potter looked at me eyes wide as if he was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. After a while, Firenze began to walk again and there was brief silence before Firenze broke it by whispering.

"Can you not think of anyone who would want, after many years, to return to power, clinging to life?" He asked as if I could not hear. "Some said he died. In my opinion he did have enough human in him to die—"

"Do you mean," Potter rasped, "that was—" An interruption for the path made him stop.

"Harry, Harry is that you? Are you two alright?" Granger ran down along the trail, Hagrid heaving but following behind her.

"I'm fine," Potter said.

"I am okay too, um half-ha-Hagrid," I said a bit louder, "the unicorn is dead it's back in that clearing over," I gestured my hand wildly in the direction. I unclasped my hands around Potter's waist and slid off Firenze's back, Potter followed. I walked quickly passed Granger, Hagrid, Potter and Draco who looked at me oddly.

It all made sense now.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the common room not and both surprisingly the fire was still alive and roaring heat pouring from the fireplace filled me with heat. Animi-felis was curled up at the fire besides the fact that she would be in eternal coolness.<p>

"Animi-felis, you will not believe what happened tonight," I said, pacing…to my ghost cat as he looked at me with boredom. "Your little friend the Bloody Baron was saying a professor was trying to get past the three-headed dog you know the one in the forbidden corridor. Granger said there was a trapdoor and the three-headed dog had to be guarding something, that something was taken from Gringotts and placed in Hogwarts. But I learned that that 'something' was the _Sorcerer's Stone_." Animi-felis lifted his head in interest.

"And a professor was helping a 'certain someone' to find it and to make the Elixir of Life!" I took a deep breath.

Draco entered the common room and looked strangely at the scene in front of him.

"Where you just talking to…your dead cat?" He asked lifting his eyebrows.

"What! Maybe, I should go to bed, Goodnight." I turned around and went to bed. I felt sore and a uncomfortable. Knowing all this information that was not supposed to be known, scared me.

I walked in, changed and got ready to head to my bed, beat. I glanced at the letter ,or should I call it a note, that I just got from my parents or not. Let me show you what it said:

_Dear My Dearest Madeline,_

_We were so happy to receive your last letter unfortunately we have not been able to read it. We have been unbelievably busy with your father's work and I have been needed to him organize his meetings. We love you so much write us more soon._

_Love,_

_Mother & Father_

I frowned it was not hard to tell it was not written by neither of my parents but Minny! I can tell by the way the letter is written sweet and delivering the news softly. Not the way my mother wrote them. I threw it back onto my nightstand where it once was.

Just as I got in to bed, it turned lighter outside.

I thought of what I saw in the mirror that evening that usually helped me fall into a deep sleep.

It looked like simple family portrait.

It was my mother and father both by my side like usual I was in the middle. But there was more to it.

My father was hugging me, lifting me up and ruffling my hair. My mother was giggling and holding me too, as if I was in a sandwich between my parents. She occasionally was reaching over to tickle me on my side causing me to laugh. We all had a smile on our faces bright as day that it just, in my opinion, lite up the dark room.

I did not think they could smile like that. Let alone that thought Father could smile, at all.

I rolled over and sighed in contempt.

I have a feeling that the surprises where not over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey my readers,<strong>

**A/N: Please review. No threats of not finishing or anything. Just would like to get some feedback. Thanks!**

**Even if they contain some constructive criticism.**

**This fan fiction has not been beta'd, so hopefully it is making sense. Let me know if you are confused.**

**As always, I do not like to beg for reviews, but I really appreciate them. I never realized how much they mean until I started writing.**

**Enough of that. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!**

** I hope you are enjoying this fan fiction. It's my first ever, so it's kind of special to me.**

**Also if anyone knows a really good beta please let me know. I have beta but she disappeared soooo. If anyone knows a good beta especially for Harry Potter let me know it would really help for me and my readers to understand the story.**

**Then next chapter will be the last on for this year (meaning first year in Hogwarts)**

**Then I will have 2 short chapters showing her summer. Then we will dive straight into second year.**

**Please review for a virtual thumbs up d(^_^d)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
